A precious gift
by cidfreak
Summary: Gifts,the very thing that can bring a smile upon the face of person of any age...which comes with immense of enthusiasm interest and suspense..its indeed love wrapped in the folds of the paper of faith,responsibility,care and immense concern.. and a ribbon that bonds your relation... with the smile that erupts on your face unknowingly..truly makes that gift "A precious gift"
1. Chapter 1

_The door was getting pressed with force...in order to get it open ...and with much of efforts...it got opened...with whole of the dust moved in a puff...making the person to sneeze...but his glace fell on the photo frame hanging on the wall in front...he slowly stepping inside the room...which was now nothing more than a heap of dust...stacked with a millions of memories...his shoes imprints can be seen...as the floor was hard to be seen through ...he moved forward...moving around the things...covered with the white cloth ...which was indeed brown by now..._

_He was walking with much if care...inspite of knowing every inch of that room...moving he touched the piece of vase...which was bout to fell down...when he grabbed it in his reflexes with much of efforts..._

**"dekha...tod hi diya tha aapne...(grabbing in own hands)ye..(taking that broken piece outside)Ab itna hi toots Hai...dheere dheere sab toot jayega...(taking it and moving out...while avoiding the gaze)"**

He looked at that vase which was looking dry...he wiped it...and saw that crack...which was still seen ...on it...he smiled...remembering the time how it was joined...Then he kept it again on that place...and moved forward moving through the gap...which was made by the bed and the wall...he was moving through it...when his shoes pressed something...he took his foot back...instantly...and looked down...where he saw...theslippers...which used to be blue...black...He slightly went over it...and then came towards the frame...which was hanging on the wall...with the sun beam falling on them...making those dust particals look like shining gold...When that old hand moved over the frame...which was having the web hanging over...depicting the time passed...

He saw the smiling faces...the faces which were once the most nearest to him...he looked keenly at the photo...

**"papa...please...Nahi na...nahhiiii...(the kid was running round and round the dinning table)muze...dar lagta Hai..."**

**"Are...ruko toh...dekho...aise darte Nahi Hai...dekho...(he was running behind that kid..)**

**_"Nahi...maa...bolo...na papa ko...(while his mother didn't said anything but gave a small smile...to his father... Shook her head and continued her cooking..) While he was looking at his mother...with disappointment...as being a mamas boy...it was a shock to him...when his father came near him...and that made him scare ...and his behind his mother... While his moother..." Are...kya kar rahe ho tum...han...dekho...bahar jao...(while looking at that small kid which was looking at her with pleading eyes...and was holding her pallu tightly...Seeing her love her breath so much scared tlook him in her arms..and moved outside...)_**

**_When she saw his father standing looking at her...she looked at him...and asked..._**

**_She"kya hua...han...aap kyu dare ho?papa ne data?(Asking with aa smile)_**

**_Where here the father...gave a angry glance to her...while she ignored his glance...and looked at her kid...Who was scared and was hiding his face ininer neck...grabbing her neck piece tightly...because of being scared..._**

**_When she saw someone else peeking near his fathers leg...she smiled...and nearly...was laughing..._**

**_"Accha...toh ye baat Hai...(putting him down...after releasing his grip) papa...Hai na...mai bhi hu...aap kyu dar rahe ho?"_**

**_He"tum bhi... Na...dekho..."_**

**_She stopped him ..."mai baat kar rahi hu na...aapne toh dara ke rakh diya Hai use...(carassing the child who was looking at his father ...having his hand tightly gripped to his mother...)_**

**_Then she turned to him...and said..."dekho...aap bahadur...bacche ho na...(setting his truffled hairs)"_**

**_He nodded in approval..._**

**_She continued "toh...hame darna nahin chahiyenna...hmm?jao...papa...ke pass...jao...(giving a slight kiss on his soft cheeks...)he then slowly left the grip of his mother and moved near to his dad..._**

**_He was constantly looking at his dad...and walking towards him...when...his scare the puppy...yes...that was something which can feel weird to anyone...but not to that four year old..._**

**_His father...then grabbed him ...and made him stand...as he was ready to run and hug his mother the very next moment..._**

**_Father" are...dekho..shan't ho jao...aise bhi koi karta Hai ...khada rahi yaha...(his voice was a bit stern)DDarna kya Hai isme...aao..(taking him in his arms..)Ye dekho...(making him touch that small puppy...but that child was very much hesitative..)dekho...tum bahaddur ho na...toh dekho..aage aao...wo dekho...tumhe dekh raha hai...tumhebbula raha hai..."_**

**_"Papa...ye katega...(he said...hugging his father)_**

**_" Nahi karega...ye dekho...(the father took that small pup in his hand and slowly started to carassing it...with which it started to roll in the floor...which tha kid was looking at...he wipes his tears...and was looking at that pup in amusement"_**

**_"Dekha...kitna maza aaraha Hai use...aao tum bhi karo...(soonnhe too came...firstly only touched hum...and then he soon started to cuddle him...and smile too..._**

**_Father smiled and said"Beta...aapne darr ka hamesha samna karna chahiye..(kid looking at his father..with keen eyes..)darr se bhaag ne se kuch nahi hota...uska dat ke samna karo...samze..." (He said looking at his boy...who was just listening to all this quietly..with the puppy licking his face by now...maybe his age was too small to understand...)_**

**_Then the father got up...and stood besides his mother...who gave foodbtobthat puppy ..._**

**_Father "tumne hi bohot bighad ke rakha Hai use..(looking at her)kitna darta Hai WO...Ab dekho...(looking towards the kid playing with pup)khud khel raha hai..._**

**_The mother didn't said anything at first...she handed him a cup of tea...which she knew he would be awaited for..." Aap na kabhi kabhi...ye bhul jate Hai...ke aap aapne bete ko bada kar rahe Hai...kisi trainee officer ko nahi...(he looked at her and was going to protest)chota Hai WO abhi...aapka beta hua toh kya hua...Hai toh baccha hi..."_**

**_While she went into the kitchen to keep the cup..._**

**_Father standing near the stove.."magar aaj ye aise darega toh kaise hoga...use samba karna padega.."_**

**_She said while washing the cup"mai kaha kehti hu ke samna na kare...use aapne pairo pe khada hona seekhna chahiye...apne dar se aage uthna chahiye...maagar..."_**

**_Father cut her in between"magar ye ke wo itna bahadur nahi Hai..jitne baki bacche hote Hai..."_**

**_She put that cup back and wiping her hands "muze itna pata hai ke merabbeta bahadur Hai...ham...shayad wo aapne inspector pradhuman ke samne kuch na ho...magar aapne papa ke samne zaroor kuch Hai...(he shook his Head)_**

**_Father saluting her.." Yes...mam..."she smiled and went andbcuddled her child who was looking very much happy...when He took a photo graph of a mother her child and that pup..._**

_he looked at that photo graph...a smile crept on his face..._

_He said clearing that web from that photo..."sahi kaha tha tumne...shayad ..mai nakul ko kabhi...apne bete ki nazar se dekh hi nahi paya..."he then glanced aside...when he glanced inside...the bed...something was kept...he tried to look...when he saw a chest...some kind of box inside it..._

_He dragged it outside...and took it outside...it was looking quite a lot old and shaded with dust...having many of the different imprints embossed on it..._

_He saw that lock...but before he would start searching for the key...the lock broke open...as it was rusted...he picked that lock..."iske baare mai toh kabhi bataya nahi isne...(opening it)"_

_He saw many things in it...photos ...watch..and many more..._

_When his gaze fell in something...it was a medal...a prize...which his son had won..._

**_The boy got inside...jumping from the gate...his face was looking quiet good and happy...he ran down to the bell...and rang it back to back...whem the door was opened...with his father looking at him with a angry gaze...with his phone on his ears...his smiling face melted...and that prize...went down..._**

**_He silently entered inside...saw all his fathers files and other stuff kept on the table...with him talking something very important on the phone..._**

**_He was having his prize in hand...looking at it...and expecting that phone to endbfast...but that was not in his luck...he waited and waited...but in return got just a extended call...finally he kept it on the desk...washed his face...and moved in the hall...where his father came out..._**

**_When he saw his father...cutting the call..and commung towards him..._**

**_"Ye tarika Hai bell bajane ka...(he was going to say when his father cut him)har roz aise hi bajate ho bell?yahan kitna bada kaam chal raha hai...aur tum...(signing moving towards the files...he tried to say something)_**

**_" papa...WO..."_**

**_He took his phone aside his ears.."kya hua"_**

**_He was indeed scared about what to do..."WO...mujhe..aaj.."_**

**_"Kya hua Hai jaldi bolo...'_**

**_" muze...aaj prize mila...WO..."_**

**_"Accha thik Hai...good...(and started to move...as he had a big case round the corner)_**

**_"Papa...aapko khushi nahi hui...(he said looking at those not so happy expressions)_**

**_While his father turned and looked at him..." Matlab kya Hai tumhara?Maine kaha na accha Hai...aur kya chahte ho tum?"his stern voice exclaimed..._**

**_"Aapne...aapne kuch kaha nahi..." He said with much of courage..._**

**_Father coming near to him..."nakul tumhe pata Hai...kitni badi cases chal rahi Hai han?Aur tumhe yahan iss...isske liye...tum kabhi nahi samzoge...ke kitne tensions hote Hai..."Saying he left towards his desk...banging that file in hand..._**

**_He looking at his face in the prize..."aaj maa hoti toh ..."he left that sentence unsaid...and went into his room...throwing that prize hardly on the floor..._**

_he looked aside...remembering that breaking sound which he heard...maybe...that was the sound of the breaking of their relationship..._

_He kept it back...as the cell phone ringing made him realise...where he is..he received that call...dusting his hand..."hello...ham...kaun?accha...mai dekhta hun...nahi nahi...mai dekhta him...muze pata Hai...ham ham...tum jao...han OK..."_

_He looked back at the watch...and realised how much time was spent...he called ...and his driver came inside..._

_Driver"han sir..."._

_Acp..looking at the stuff. "Ye...ye leke chalo(pointing atvtje trunk)aur baki WO wala bhi..."._

_Driver said.." OK sir..."nodded and started to pack things..._

_While acp moving out...driver asked.."sir...WO...saf safai...karwalu..."_

_Acp looked back at him..."nahi...aise hi rehne do...(then finally glancing back at the room)_

_When in the car to go towards the bureau...he was looking at those cleaned things...in that trunk..._

_Where he saw a picture of nakul...and a unwanted memory erupted..._

**_"tumhari akal thikane pe Hai?han?ye...ye sab...ye Hai tumhari padhai?(throwing those movie CDs...those...cigrate...)_**

**_Nakul who was standing down head...with his mother...having tears in her eyes..._**

**_" Ab jawab hai tumhare pass?han?ya yunhi aapna mu neeche karke lhade rahoge?...sir exclaimed in anger..._**

**_"Mere nahi Hai...ye...mai aapko kitni baar keh raha hun...nahi hai ye mere..." nakul said trying to avoid the gaze of his father...who was looking at him with angry gaze..._**

**_Tumhare nahi Hai?toh kiske Hai han?"he asked commung near to him..._**

**_While nakul trying to find out a reason..."w...wo... Mere...do...dost ke Hai"_**

**_"Chup!chup rahi tum samze...jhooth pe jhooth...bass yahi bole ja rahe ho tum!his stern voice made him quiet..._**

**_" Zara toh sharam ki hoti...ke tum kya kar rahe ho...mere bete ho tum..."on which the anger of nakul erupted ..._**

**_"Nahi!...nahi banana Hai muze aapka beta...nahi!(wwhich pinched their hearts)nafrat Hai...nafrat Hai muze aapke bete hone ke naam se..."He wiped that tear that fell down from his eyes..._**

**_"Bete...bete jaisa toh mama nahi aapne kabhi(acpnstood silent at his place)hamesha...hamesha...mai bass ek failure nazar aaya aapko...(he wiped that tear..)han! Nahi ban pata mai aapke jaisa...nahi bam sakta mai...nahi...nahi...a...aati...ye bandook chal ani muze...(he said having that gun in hand)d...d...darr lagta Hai...us...uske aawaz se...(mother closed her eyes tightly...giving way to her tears which were about to fall)officer nahi hu...mai...papa...(it was hard for him to speak the words as there was a gulp in throat ) nahi hu...mai...(he said this...sitting down on his kneese)_**

**_But ...acp exclaimed..." Han!nahi ho tum mere bete...(his mother looked at her_** husband**_ in disbelief) aur chah ke bhi kabhi nahi ban sakte tum mere bete...(nakul looked up at his father...through the blurred vision...which was due to the tears)Maine...ek acche insaan ko bada kiya tha...ek gunehgaar ko nahi..."_**

**_That sentence...went like a dagger in his soul..._**

_he lookedb aside...and was feeling like his own son standing in front of him...when he realised his presence..._

**"bass...ho gaya dad...Maine sunliya Hai...waise bhi aaj tak...aapne issue alag kahan hi kya Hai...**

**"Tumhe aur kehne ke liye baccha bhi kya Hai..."**

**"Sahi kaha dad aapne...aaj bhi...USS waqt bhi...mere dad haare the...aur aaj...aaj bhi hare Hai...jeeta Hai toh bass ek insaan...acp pradhuman.."**

**And his face got a tight slap ...with which his lips started to bleed...**

_he was jerked outside from his thoughts...as he realised where he was...indeed he was in a closed car...with the driver his only acquaintance... He looked outside...and realised where he is..._

_Then rubbed that tear... And then stepped outside...to reach the door of the bureau...he glanced inside...to see a table lamp on...in the bureau...he saw that light...he was well aware that who it can be...as on a officail holiday he was interested to work ...till late evening...so he glanced and _

_awas moving towards it...while thoughts brewing inside his head..._

_"Tab bohot kuch ho raha tha...bass shayad mai hi WO tha..Jo kabhibunn sab cheeson ko mehssos nahi kar pata...pata hi nahi chala...ke kab mera beta...ek ajnaabi ban ke mere samne aaie khada ho gaya..,"_

_When the light fell on the face ...he realised where he is standing...and wiped that about to fall tear...and looked at that person sitting.,..._

_And soon realised that he is total unknown to his presence...so went in front of his desk...when he looked up...after feeling a presence of someone...his eyes...were looking red..showing the amount of exhausted he was..._

_He instantly...stood up...with a jerk...and saw his senior standing in front..._

_He in a embarrassed cum guilty tone"sir...aap...mai...wo...sorry sir..."_

_When acp sir nodded in acceptance...and looked at him...and questioned "kyabhua...kya kaam chal raha hai..."_

_he looked at him..."sir..wo...wanita murder case ka sab kuch complete ho gaya Hai...bass...Ab wo... Lab reports ki der Hai...ussi...(trying to avoid the gaze)ke reports...ka kaam Hai..."_

_While here acp sir...looking through the files on the table...then he looked at him...and asked...looking inside... "Sheetal se Milne gaye the tum log?_

_While he answered..." Han sir...gaye toh the...par kuch pata nahi chala...aur kuch khas pata chal bhi nahibsakta...kyuke WO USS waqt thi hi nahi Mumbai mai..."_

_Acp while flipping through the pages of the files..."hmm...matlab... Ab bhi kuch cases Hai...pending...kam karne ke liye...'This was the sentence which made him get more and more confused...as he glanced at his senior...cluelessly..."Matlab sir?"He asked..._

_While acp sir...looking up at him while putting files back..."yahi...ke...pending kaam hote hua...aaj...solah satrah saal pehle ki files kyu kholi jaa rahi Hai..."That was the very sentence which made him silent...it was a shock to him...as he had not expected such a ccomment... But he was known to the fact that...nothing can hide from those pair of eyes...but still making up...he answered ..."nahi...sir...wo... Bass..."he said...while avoiding the fix gaze of the person standing in front.._

_"Bohot der ho gayi Hai..(looking at the watch)hame chala chahiye..." His this sentence left him totally clue less...but for now...he just looked down...when ac sir continued... "Chalo...him nikal te Hai...neeche aajana...sab band karke..." When before he would say acp had aleardy left..._

_He then took a sigh...stacked all those files...put all the things back at his place...as he always does...then went to switch off the lamp...when..he took a glance at the desk besides...and silently switched off...and moved out...towards the parking lot..._

_Parking area:_

_He walked down...and found acp sir talking with someone...on the cell phone...so was standing behind...stretching his shoulders which were quite paining by now...when the call got ended and acp sir glanced back at him.._

_He came near while acp sir said.."kal..shayad koi meeting hogi...tumhe bhibchalna padega..."while he looked at him and nodded in acceptance..."Dekhte Hai...accha chalo..." He was walking when he questioned from behind..."sir...mai..apni gadi se chalabjaunga sir..."_

_"Han..magar aaj tum mere ghar aa rahe ho..So mere sath hi chalo" he was shocked...means indeed he wasn't getting really what he said..."sir...mai..aapke ghar...sorry sir...magar main nahi aa sakta sir..Main..."he was cut in between as acp sir came and stood in his front..._

_"Haalat dekho Hai apni ?( he lowered his gaze)pata nahi kab chakkar aakar gir pado...(when he tried to protest)tum mere sath chal rahe ho...bass...waise bhi tumse kisne pucha nahi Hai...mai tumhe bata raha hu...(moving)chalo gadi mai baitho jaldi..." while he was very much not acceptable...he said "sir...mai ghar pe ja ke aaram hi karne wala hu...main cha..." His sentence was left incomplete .._

_"Abhijeet...muze iss baat aur behes nahi chahiye...ab tum seedhe seedhe andar baith rahe ho?" He was looking at his officer in command...who was not at willing to follow his actions...but now maybe was left with noboption...when acp sir went and sat inside the driving seat.._

_When he came...and in a pleading tone"sir...please...mai chalta hun sir gadi app"_

_"Abhijeet muze late ho raha hai...baitho andar..." And started to look in front...when with a sigh Abhijeet came and sat in the front seat...He was feeling very much uncomfortable..the person sitting besides him was not unknown... But yet...sitting with a senior ...was...a bit.._

_He was just sitting quiet...staring outside...maybe in hisbdeep heart he was delighted...as he knew how much stressed he was...he knew that his mentor..his senior...and a fatherly figure in his life...is indeed known to the fact that he is not well...basically what is eating his mind...is a very well known...thing..._

_Acp sir glanced at Abhijeet who was looking outside...rather ways...trying to avoid hisbgaze...while his own mind was drifting down the memory lane...and all those forgotten memories...were again surfacing in his mind..._

_Memory:_

_His son sitting down near his sofa...looking in his phone...when he stepped inside...and seeing him lost inn his phone.._

_"Zindagi mai zinda insaan bhi Hai...aaspas tumhare..."_

_While his son glanced at him...and continued his work...which irritated his father...who was quite stressed out...and drained too after a day long work..._

_"Parso wo log kaun the tumhare sath?he asked in straight tone...when his soon looked up...with his eyes..which were no more that innocent..._

_" mere dost the..."while his father...was getting himself served...when hr saw some delicious dishes served in the bowl...he was quiet shocked seeing them...andbglanced back at his son..."ye sab ?kisne banaya?"_

_While looking downward in his work he answered coldly"Maine banaya tha..."And unknowingly a smile came on the fathers face..."tumne?magar kyu?"_

_Nakul got up picking his stuff ...and answered.."aap kha ligiye...thanda ho raha hai..."when Hus father stood and came near him...and with a tone of concern"nakul...tum..itna accha khana bana lete ho...mujhe toh .."_

_His sentence was cut by a hurt toned answer from nakul.."aapko kaise pata hoga dad...aapko toh Ye tak yaad nahi Hai ke...aaj...fathers day Hai...(his face was showing the pain)"_

_He stopped nakul by holding his shoulder..."mujhe yaad hi nahi tha...mai...WO...kaam ke beech...magar...ab toh yaad Hai na...chalo...Milne khate Hai...tumhare haath ka bana..."the father said with a tone of happiness..While nakul taking his hand grip away from his shoulders.._

_Acp went near to the table..."are wah...jagar ka halwa...bhindi ki sabzi...itna sab banaya mere bete ne...isse badhiya aur kya ho sakta Hai...fathers day pe..tumne bataya hi nahi ke tum itna sab itne acche se bana lete ho?"_

_He gave a painful smile...when a call came as soon as they were about to sit for the dinner...nakul looked at the caller I'd...and saw the name Abhijeet...he smiled...while acp looked at him..."utha lijiye dad...aapke bete ka phone Hai"_

_Acp sir"nakul...mai ye phone badme bhi utha sakta hun...tum baitho..."nakul still got up...and said while leaving..._

_"Dad...don't worry...him log kabhi badme khayenge...ek sath...mai kahan bhaag raha hun(making a smile)aapko usse baat kar keni chahiye...he is a great officer...and a adorable son too...bilkul aaphike bete ke tarah Hai WO...maybe a right son...(Acp was going to speak when he continued) he deserves this day to be spent with you...muzse zyada...karta hai wo...good night dad..."_

_He said and started to leave..."happy fathers day..."_

_While Acp just looked at his son walking out ..hearing those three words...closed his eyes..._

_Present:_

_He looked aside...and found Abhijeet sitting next to him...then stopped the car near by the house...Abhijeet...looked outside...and realised that they have reached...then Acp stopped it parked it...with which they stepped out..._

_"Wo Maine kuch dawai leli Hai...wo bass lelo..peeche wale seat par se..." Abhijeet nodded and left to take them...while here the servant opened the door...Abhijeet came up with the medicines...and handed the key of his car in Acp hands...he said "thanks..." While getting inside..."kya hua sir...aapko aap..ki taviyat theek nahi Hai?" He questioned him with pure care and concern..._

_But Acp just glanced at him...and moved inside...while Abhijeet waiting for the answer .. But got some else..."tumhe fresh hona Hai toh hope aao..baki kuch lage toh inhe bula Lena..."he smiled...while Abhijeet nodded...inspite of having a hesitant attitude..._

_He went into that room... It was a guest room oglf that house...neatly kept...well lit...one...he put hisbgun and batch aside...removed his coat...and was stretching his back which was incessantly paining...when he realised that his body temperature was increasing...he checked it..."he bhagwaan...ye bukhar...bhi badh gaya Hai shayad...(checking it on his forehead)Freddy sahibkeh raha tha..."saying he moved to the wash room washed his face...which was looking very much drained off...then wearing that coat again...started to step downwards...seeing all those hangings on the staircase...those photo frames..._

_When reaching down stairs saw Acp waiting for him...he joinedbhim on the dinning table...Acp glanced at him while folding his sleeves...he knew that Abhijeet was not happy in here...and neither was well...and the reason was something he cannot avoid..._

_"Sir..." He said...looking at the food stuff kept in front...Acp looked at him...awaiting ..._

_"Wo... Muze ...kuch bhook nahi haibsir..." He said this with great efforts...as now hisbjead too was paining heavyly..._

_"Hmm...pata Hai muze...ye soup banaya Hai...ye pee lo...uske baad ye goliyan leke so Jana..." Acp sir said this in a concerned tone...while Abhijeet looked at him...and then realised that he knows everything..._

_"Sir...aapko..." He asked with a bit of confusion..._

_"Freddy ne hi bataya..." He said while serving that soup..._

_Abhijeet murmered a bit"is Freddy ke pait mai ek cheese nahi rehti..."_

_Acp said in a straight tone.."use kuch kehne ki zaroorat nahi Hai...usne toh WO hi kaha Hai Jo ho raha hai...tumhe yahan teen degree se zyada bukhar Hai...aur tum waha bureau may der raat tak baith rahe ho?aur WO bhi chutti mai...diwali ke? Ye kahan ki samazdaari Hai?"_

_Abhijeet reasoned.. "Sir...aaj sachme bohot kaam tha...pending cases bhibthe...aur sir...bukhar WO...ho jata Hai sir..kabhi kabhi..."_

_"Peechle teen haftin se yahi chal raha hai Abhijeet...tumhe kya lagta Hai yun aapne aap ko kaam mai rakhne se ..itni aapni haalat kharab kar lene se...WO jaldi wapas aa jayega?" He asked to him looking at him keenly...while Abhijeet moved his face to the other side...in irritation..._

_Before he could say anything..."khana kha lo...baatein badme karenge...filhal tumhe goli lene ki sakt zaroorat Hai..."saying he told him to proceeds his eating...Abhijeet feeling like no point in arguing now...silently started to sip the soup...while having anger and frustration in his head..._

_Finally after having the dinner done...Abhijeet who was quite irritated ...movedbin the hall..._

_Seeing Acp sir sitting...he went there...was going to ask something to him...whichbje was willing to from a long time ..._

_He called "sir..." Acpnsir looked "han ...kya hua...". When he was just looking at him...with those words not coming out of his mouth...he said something different though.." W...wo... Mai...sone jaa raha hu ..."he said._

_Acp with a concerning tone..."accha theek Hai...aapna dose le liya na...(Abhijeet nodded..)kuch lage toh batana..."_

_He could see that he wanted to speak something...and something was there which was making him frustrated... But still he purposefully ignored that..._

_Abhijeet turned to go when acp sir called him..."Abhijeet..."_

_He instantly turnedbback...with shining eyes...in order to listen what he was awaited for..._

_"Good night.." Said Acp sir...looking at him keenly...and knowing what whmould be his reactuong...his face turned gloomy again...those eyes again went dead...he still said "good night sir..." With his head dropping down...he turned and went to his room..._

_Acp sir saw his reactions and was well aware of the reason...but right now all he knew was that this guy is surely not going to sleep...so...he knew that he surely going to strike a conversation with him...so laid his back on his chair...looking at the sky...with the deem light of the lamp falling...making the stars shine more brighter..._

_When his eyes again struck at the box...which...he had brought...in the morning...he pulled it near to his chair..._

_Making himself comfortable at his place...opened it...wher beneath the other arrivals...something g was lying quiet...he slowly with care pulled that thing out...it was a violine... Well now it was nothing more than a pair of wood with vroken strings...he slowly started to clear it...and joined those strings which were broken...when by the touch of his hand...it made a sound...he smiled...and tries to make out some tune out of it...when while making it ring he got lost in the memory..._

_"Janab kahan Hai?" A proud father asked..._

_His mother answered ..."aaj ate hi uske baare mai puch rahe hain?kuch gadbad ki Hai kya usne?(she asked smiling at her husband)_

_While he looking at her..."are nahi nahi...miss bar toh nahi...bass...aaj yahan wahan kahin dikh nahi rahe Hai...mujhe laga bhar gaya Hai shayad..."_

_"Nahi toh...aaj toh din bhar se ghar mai hi Hai...pata nahi ab kya ghusaa hainiske deemag mai...kuch dhun Baja raha tha...abhi toh kuch gaane ka aawaz bhibaaya..." His father looked at her shockingly..."dhun?nakul Baja raha hai?kya b rahi ho..."_

_"Han...sach keh rahi hu(clearing the kitchen platform)subah hi mujhse keh diya tha...'mujhe disturb mat karna..' Tabse sahab zade andar hi Hai...(opening the serving bowl through which the aroma spread in the whole house...)acpnsir smelled it ..." Wah!itni aachi khusbu..aaj banaya kya Hai..."_

_When seeing her smiling and taking that in the dunning room...he said.."accha...toh unke liye sav kiya jaa raha hai...(she kept it on the table)sach kehta hun...tumne hi use bohot bigad ke rakha Hai...aise kaise chalega...(she smiled at him...and continued her work)bass maa maa karta rehta Hai din bhar..."._

_"Are toh karne do na...abhi chota hai wo... Sirf dass saal ka Hai...abhi uske nakhre nahi uthaungi toh kab?aur han...tumhari daant khane ke baad muze hi sambhalna padta haibuse...tumbtoh kabhi pyaar see laad se baat karoge nahibusse..." She said sighing..._

_"Dekho tum karti ho itna kafi Hai...aur waise bhi mai use kamzor nahi banana chahta...aur ye sab...(pointing at the dish which she was garnishing) muze nahi jamega...waise bhi poora mamas boy Hai WO...mera thoda darr rahe WO hi thik Hai..."_

_He said...while moving towards his room...when from that closed room he heard some tunes...which he was keenly trying to hear..._

_When he slowly pushed the door...and inside..and saw his little kid playing something with the book open in front he was trying hard...and was able...to play a song quite well..._

_Which was indeed a very good achievement...from a kid his age...He smiled at his son ..._

_Kaunsi dhun thi WO...mch... Kuch yaad nahi aarahi Hai...bohot acche se banaya tha WO..."the assistant commioner of police said to himself...while joining the strings..._

_Wherease...upstairs...a roaring tiger was moving to and fro...he was restless...weak but also determined...he was not able to be calm...and sleep quiet... It was hard for him...he stood in front of the open window from where he could see those trees swinging with the wind...the stars shinning bright...and the moon looking like a big focus...he remember those Days..._

_Flashback:_

_"Yaar...ab aur kya kya lejaoge...pura ghar uthake le Jane ka irada Hai kya?" Abhijeet asked to his buddy who was busy packing his stuff..._

_While Hus buddy without looking at him answered..."tum mujhe disturb mat karo plz...waise bhi...kuch toh bhul raha hun mai...kyaaa...(thinking) "_

_Abhijeet forwarding his havorite shirt..._

_Daya looked at it and and smiled.."thank you boss..."_

_But Abhijeet was intended to ask his question...when Daya grabbed that shirt and again got busy...packing..."Daya...magar sirf tu...(he was irritated)mai kyu nahi..."he asked in a childish tone .._

_Daya looked at him in anger..."boss tumhara problem kya Hai han?(Abhijeet looked at him)yahan ghar pe baith ke aaram karo mast...lekin tum...tumhe tohb shanti se rehna tumhare ussole ke khilaf jata Hai na..." He said while pressing the bag...which was totally overflowing..._

_Abhijeet "tod doge bag ko...Zara aaram se..."_

_Daya while locking the bag finally..."aaram karne ke liye waqt nahihai...chalo..."saying he moved out of his room...followed by Abhijeet..._

_"Accha...sun...baki sab chod...ye pehle kha le..." He said showing hand on the bowl on the table..._

_Daya"yaar ...ab khana...tum na... Yahan muze..."_

_"Ab naam nikala Hai kha le...mai dekhta hu baki ki taiyaari..."_

_Daya finally sat down...to eat..."WO Jo mera bag Hai na uske aage wale pocket may mera WO medical kit Hai kya dekh lo Zara..."_

_Abhijeet going and checking the bag"han Hai ...accha...tumne waha kebliye apne WO do scarfs waha thandi hogi..."_

_"Are baba WO le liya Hai Maine...tum pehle ye check karo ke mere head phones kahan Hai...subah se nahi mil rahe..." He said while sipping..._

_Abhijet looked back at him in anger..."Daya tum mission pe jaa rahe ho mission pe...koi holiday manane nahi!"_

_Daya"hmmm pata Hai...toh..."_

_Abhijeet just shook his head..."uska kuch nahi ho sakta..."_

_Then picked that bag up and went near the table...and started to check all his documents...Looking at his ticket...this that..._

_When he saw the case papers...he looked and realised what it was a bit ..._

_Abhijeet in a serious tone..."Daya...ye...iss mission pe...sir ne...mujhe kyu nahi appoint kiya..."_

_Well Daya was looking down and was sipping when he was to shout on this idiot guy...when a evil smile came on his face...he made his serious face...and answered..."yaar tumhe kahan se bhejenge...tum fit kahan ho Iss mission ke liye..."_

_He said this which just shocked Abhijeet ...he was just staring at his face...while Daya purposely Daya said.."m...mera...MATLAB Hai ke..."_

_Abhijeet...Daya sach bata " Daya making a innocent face..."yaar...tum bhi na...chodo WO sab..."_

_Saying he got up..And went to wash his hands...while Abhijeet Jere got restless..._

_"Daya...sir na kya kahan kya bata na..." Daya washing his hands..."are yaar...WO..."he paused purposefully..._

"Daya...WO kya han?he was looking very much anxious and tensed ...

Daya " yaar...tum hobke ...dekho...muze late ho raha hai...aur kyu tum mai koi khamiyan nahi hobsakti kya kabhi?"he asked him trying to avoid his laughter...while Abhijeet was looking very much bad...he never had thought that someday this will happen...

Daya while moved out...smiling...heavily...while Abhijeet came near him as he was combing his hair...and setting him..."aaj kal waise bhi tumhara dhyan rehta kahan Hai kaam mai...boss...patience chahiye...isme...u r lacking it yaar..." Daya said it in his most serious tone...

Abhijeet was just hearing it...while Daya was loving seeing his friend like this...

When while taking the baggage outside...

Abhijeet was looking lost in his thoughts...

Daya waved hand in front of him...bringing him back...from his thoughts..

Daya(looking at him)boss...kahan kho gaye ho?mera nikalne ka time ho gaya Hai...

Abhijeet(realising). Han...han...wo... Mai...

Daya putting hand on his shoulder..."I know...kai baar aise sach ko manna bohot hard hota Hai...(giving a understanding glance)don't worry I am there..."

While Abhijeet...hmm...

When daya finally burst into laughter...Abhijeet just looking at him...

Abhijeet:daya isme hasne wali kaunsi baat thi?

Daya"yaar sachme...tum na...mazak bhi nahi samazte...(laughing)ha hahaha...

When Abhijeet realised what hr really did...he just gave a light punch on his tummy...which daya laughed off...

"Accha...baba...sorry...chalo...yaar...(looking at the watch)chala chahiye muze...ye koi bus toh Hai nahi Jo bhagte bhagte pakad lu...plane Hai...

Abhijeet"han..."

When daya turned...

Abhijeet"WO...daya..."

Daya giving bags to the driver..."han kya bolo..."

Abhijeet after seeing the driver leave...hugged daya...well this was unexpected...as Abhijeet was quiet cool with daya going...but from the morning...he was disturbed...

Daya realised something different in that hug..he hugged him back...and about two minutes they were in that hugged..without a single word said...

When Abhijeet parted...daya looked at him keenly...and wanted to ask whether he is OK...but felt not to...as he knew something was there...as Abhijeet never does these things...

So he changed the topic "accha boss ab chalu...nahi toh Acp sir meri chutti kar denge...(smiling and trying to avoid any tears)

Abhijeet" han...chalo..."

When the driver came..."sir...saman rakh diya Hai..."

Daya"han..han chalo..."Abhijeet"ddaya mai..."

Daya"nahi..tum beemar ho...aur muze chodne nahi aoge...samze..."

Abhijeet nodded ...like a good kid...

Daya"chalo...take care...pohonchte hi call karunga..."

And he left...looking back at his buddy once...

Abhijeet waved him bye...and closed the door...

Authors note.

Well happy diwali to you all...this is an os... Which was indeed planned short...but couldn't be one...so it will have another chappy too...

It will clear all your confusion...and yes its a totally emotions based chapter...so please don't expect anything investigative in it...and yes at various places the father is Acp sir...

Well I shall continue if and only if one is wishing to read more from me..

Thanks a lot for reading...

Next update...depends on the reviews if you are expected to read more...


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note:_

_Well at first a big sorry for the delay...inspite of writing the whole quiet before time...my lappy went down with some serious virus problems...and I am still dealing with them...with the whole chappy lying in it...I had to re write the whole chapter all over I feel that I shall better apologies before itself as I had to write it in a great hurry...so its surely not going to meet your expectations._

_So all I can say to you is to wait for the next update which will be the last update and the longest one of this would surely clear everything ... About this chapter...it's all upon you how you find it._

_And a BIG thank you to all for being so supportive ...thanks a lot ..._

_Shreshtha:thank you dear...sorry for this delay...keep smiling..:)_

_Khushi mehta: oh thanks a lot dear...god bless you ...:) :)_

_Pari:thank you dear...keep smiling...be happy...:)_

_Rukmani:oh thanks a lot dear... Felt good that you liked my work...keep smiling...:D_

_Ritz :nice name...:)thanks a lot der...it was good to know that you found my work worthy for such great words...keep smiling dear...:)_

_Priya:thanks a lot dear...be happy keep smiling ...:)._

_Khalsa:thanks a lot dear...be happy always...keep smiling...:) :)_

_Artanish:thanks a lot dear...and sorry for the delay...keep smiling dear...:D_

_GD:at first a big thank you for writing such a big review...I was highly blessed by your review...:) indeed I haven't expected such a great reply from you...:)Thanks a lot for those motivation g words dear...And a big sorry for not being able to stand up to your expectations in this update..:( AS I am very much sire that your opinion is going to change after reading this update...as this one is something I have wrote in a super fast speed...so its no where going to match the previous chapter ...so right now all I can say is to wait...for the next and last chapter of this story...which would probably be the longest one..I hope that the last one bees up to the again..dear..be happy keep smiling...god bless you...:)_

_BT:thanks a lot dear for such a long review...I felt good that you liked the parts that I myself personally too liked...:)yes this time I have tried something different let's see how it turns out to be...and about the ending...dear right now I can say is that there would be a smile on your face when this story will end...:) sorry for the delay too...and thanks again dear...take care...keep smiling...:D_

_Jyoti: thanks a lot dear...it was great to find you liking this story...hope I meet up to your expectations...:)Take care dear...keep smiling...:) :)_

_Palak:hmmm...so what do I need to say to you? ;) you really scared me...hehehe...Nah ...you didn't...*evil smile* it was surely a great experience yo find you on my reviews section...;) as its a rare happening... a lot dear...keep smiling as always...take care...:) :)_

_Guests:thanks to all of you guys...well I shall answer to all your questions in here...here in my story...I think the case is different...means its not that same father son bitter relation its something more or rather something different...which shall be clarified in the next...thanks a lot to you all againKeep smiling...be happy...take care...:) :D_

_So finally ...here it goes...let's see how you find it...:) _

The door got closed with the latch locking the door...Abhijeet who was now quite silent...took a sigh and moved towards the kitchen where he could feel the coffee bfavourite mug awaiting him...he silently poured it inside...nicely brewen as he wanted...he took that mug full with the aroma spreading in the whole house...he went and stood before the frame...which was on the main wall of the house...and had a special place in both hearts...

He was looking at it...there weren't any tears but a feeling...which cannot be explained was there...

When he took the first sip of it...and spoke his mind...to his buddy...

"Yaar...aaj pata Nahi... Kyu.." He was saying this while his mug in hand...and looking down...

"Pata Nahi mujhe ho kya gaya tha...bina baat ke tere samne ...tujhe itna tension Hai aur Maine aur drama kar ke bada diya..."then suddenly looking up...

"Magar baat kya Hai pata Hai...tujhe na jate hue ...matlab yaar...aisa tera mission pe Jana aur mera yahan ghar pe baithe rehna...kuch theek Nahi lag raha tha yaar..." Moving the mug in circular manner so that its better mixed...he continued...

"Sach kahu na...toh ghar pe baith ke dusre ka intezaar karne ki aadat hi nahi Hai muze..." Gave a smile..."ye golion ke wajah se kuch toh ulta asar hua Hai shayad muzpe..." Giving his naughty smile..."sachme...aaj toh tuze mat jaa kehne ka maan kar raha tha...lag raha tha..ke Tere sath baith ke Tere WO kisse sunu...wahi ghise pite movies dekhu..."then after a pause...which was indeed the pause to stop those..emotions..

"Tere sath waqt bitana tha yaar..."his head was down..with his hand fidgeting ...when he calmly gave a smile...and looked up while getting erect...

"Lagta Hai mai thoda zada hi senti ho raha hun...na?aaj ke liye itna bass..."then seeing his coffee which was turned into a cold coffee...with him getting ready to sink it down his throat..."zada miss kiya toh kya pata..sab kaam vaam niptake samne ake khada ho jayega tu...aapna kaam acche se pura karke aana ...I am waiting..."he gulped that coffee in one go...and smiled looking at that frame where he could see his own reflection...

Present:-

He looked aside with a jerk...as his cell phone was beeping with the volume at its highest...he went and grabbed that cell phone...seeing the caller ID...

He answered... "Han...accha...hmm...Nahi Nahi wapas koi koshish mat karo...mch mai keh raha hun na...ham ...theek Hai...accha...OK..ham

Same to you..."

Saying he cut that call with the cell phone in his hands...he looked aside...thinking something deeply...he looked and got seated on the chair...with his head lying behind ...hands reading on the hand rest of the chair...

And soon all those blocked chocked thoughts which were playing a hide and seek yet till now with him...aroused...

He should see all those paper cuttings and all those reports...everything gathering in front of his eyes...

Flashbacks :

December 20th:

Mumbai.

mishra the managing director of the funding finance company was found killed at his malad house on fiday early morning.

It was when his maid revealed his deceased body and informed the offials.

Today the hearing of court has declared that "truth prevails " inspite of various the accused named namesh Gupta a worker in one of the rival companied of ffc has been given a hang till death order by the supreme court.

Which is scheduled to be on 16th January.

With the family thanking the special efforts of the CID Mumbai team .as they played a vital role till the whole proceedings were carried out .

Mumbai,

Pradeep Desai murder case.

Pradeep Desai a 24yr old I.T professional who was brutaly murdered on the night of 18th February ,when he was returning from his job to his house at malad.

According to the rreports,he was attacked by the gang members of devali accused raju shera and minish are in the custody of the CID Mumbai till the final proceddings of their case being scheduled.

With them faciing charged of kidnapping and murder.

The supreme court has been set for a date at the end of this mont on 30th.

Rest all information and investigation details are kept under wraps for various security reasons.

Today a phemomal day in the crime history of the city Mumbai with the Q case being closed with the triumph of the truth .the case which was being processed from late 1995 is today concluded with to be banged till death order form the supreme court.

A great aachievement of CID Mumbai making it again a safe city to live inside.

Today the most psycho killer will get a death sentence by the high court with the judicious efforts of the CID Mumbai ...

When every word started to come like bullets in his head...

"Today this evening...inspector abhijeet was taken away and was brutally tortured...which resulted in memory loss of the inspector.

The people who were I evolved Iin this act are yet to be known with the CID and the police working on it...

Present:

His eyes got opened with a jerk with his forehead being full of sweat...indeed he broke that trail purposefully as the further memories that lie in his head are something which he never can bear...and they are one of the most pain full things ever...

He wiped that sweat...and was to get up when his head ached like thousand pins pricking him...he sat down with a thud...with closed eyes..

With him slowly murmering to himself..."working! "A painful smile came on his face...

HE now trying to breath properly...laid his back on the back rest again...with deep breathing going...and all of a sudden dayas face came in front of him with his memory...

"Pagal ho gaye ho tum ?han?kitni baar kaha Hai Maine tumhe ...magar ek baat tak Nahi mange tum meri..."

When Abhijeet tried to speak...

"CHup raho tum samze!" His tone was quite high...and he had never spoken in such a tone with Abhijeet...

"Tumhari ye Jo zaroorat se zada chalne wali akal Hai na...ise thikane pe lao...samze...aaj mai aaya hun...kal kaun ayega han?tumhe kya lagta Hai ke main hamesha tumhare sath rahunga?"

His question was really true...indeed...

While dressing his wound..."dekho...mai tumhe aaj aakhri baar seedhe seedhe acche se bata raha hun...aapne kan khol ke sunlo samze..."his tone was very serious with his eyes fixed on him...

"Tum wapas na waha jaoge...aur Nahi inn satra saal pehle ki yaad on ko wapas yaad karne ki koshish karoge..."

When Abhijeet opposed..."daya pagal hi gaya Hai tu ?han?unn yaadon mai meri puri zindagi basi Hai...mera atteth..."after a pause with daya looking at him..."meri maa...mera sab kuch Hai usme...Jo Maine kho diya daya..."daya looking aside...with irritated and anger...

"Daya WO sab toh wapas Nahi aa sakte... Magar meri yaadein...bass wo wapas aajaye toh uske sath bhi hasi khushi jee lunga mai..." His tone was low and very much hurted...while daya looked back at him...and was feeling all that he spoke just unbelievable as this guys was just saved from the jaws of death because of his past..and still...

"Hasi khushi?" He asked with a teased pain full tone...

While seeing no reply from Abhijeet... He continued...

"Tumhe pata Hai abhijeet...tumhari iss yaadhasht Jane ki wajah se...tumne uske baad ke satra saal kaise guzare Hai?" While Abhijeet saying...he cuts him harshly...

"Tumhe kuch yaad Nahi hoga shayad...magar muze na...har pal yaad Hai...har pal...har ek tumhe aapni aakhon ke samne tadapte dekha Hai ...har pal aapne aap ko koste dekha Hai...sach kahu...na toh wo yaadein Ab bass ek ansuni kahani bankar reh jaye toh hi sahi Hai abhijeet..."he said looking Down ...

"Kyuke...Ab wapas mai tumhe aapne aateth mai rehkar aapne kal ko aapne aaj ko khone Nahi de sakta..." He said...while abhijeet was just staring at his face...

"Agar tum WO pura ne wale Abhijeet hote...toh shayad mai tumhe Nahi rokta...magar Ab tum mere abhi ho...aur use me kisi bhi haalat mai Nahi khona chahta..."

His tone was very much firm and tough...while...Abhijeet just staring at him...

Present:

He looked up...sseeing his face in front of his eyes...he shook his head ...and instantly with his restlessness was seen by his shambling steps...he determined something in his head...and took his over coat and started to move downstairs...

His strong steps were moving with a lot of determination...when while they started to approach near the hall...they became light and slow...and finally stopped coming near the chair...

He stood behind the chair...wwhich was inhabited by a person very well known to him...while he was thinking ...a question came on his way...

"Soe nahi ?"

He looked in front...and withim seconds was standing g in front of acp sir...who was having his book cum diary in his hand...with the deem light being g the only source of light...acp sir could easily see his expressions...

"Baitho.."acp sir said with a calm tone...

While Abhijeet who was irritated to the core...with his head aching at its best...

"Mai yahin theek hu sir.." he said in a hurry tone..

While acp sir "Abhijeett..." Which was extended a bit to get it right...

So finally he seeing no option to run he silently grabbed the hold of the chair...and dragged it...and got seated in front of him...while looking down...

He spoke...finally while looking straight up ...

"Sir...aap...aache se jante hai ke mai kya baat karne chahta hun..."

He said while looking at him...with acp sir taking a deep sigh and putting that diary aside...and then looking back at him...

"Hmm..." After a pause..."han mai janta hun..."

Abhijeet reacted instantly "sir phir bhi aap baar baar iss baat ko taal dete Hai...kyu sir?"Pain was clearly seen in his eyes...

Acp sir...aanswered him with a quiery..."tum jante ho na ke ye mission kitna jokhim bhara Hai..phir bhi tum..."he left the rest of the sentence unsaid...

Abhijeet just kept quiet...

"Wo jahan kahan bhi Hai..theek Hai..." Acp sir said with him looking up at him with keen eyes...

"Theek Hai?" After a pause..."aapne baat ki usse?matlab ...aap..kaisa Hai WO?"he asked it one go when acp sir calmly answered..."Nahi Maine Nahi ki usse baat...magar wo theek Hai...aur jaldhi mission ko conclude karke aajayega...

For a moment he wanted to say something...and inquire more about it...but hearing such a assuring tone of acp sir...he didn't felt to do so...rather he got calmed a bit...

When acp sir seeing tht erupting volcano calming...said in a understanding tone.."tumhe ye aapna anxiousness kam karna hoga...u have to reduce this... "He said...looking at Abhijeet

who nodded silently and said..." I know sir...magar kabhi kabhi..."after a big pause in between..."darr lagta Hai..."he knew that this wasn't a sentence which acp sir would like to hear...but he had said it...before realising...

When acp air stood up with Abhijeet to stand up too...but acp sir telling him not to by his eyes...he went and stood near the window which was open and was having a full flow of wind ...

"Darr?" He said...Abhijeet was sitting quiet trifling with his own self...

"Iss cheese ka ke daya ye mission acche se lead kar payega ya Nahi?" Acpnsir asked having his back facing him...

with which Abhijeet instantly answered..."Nahi sir...mera wo matlab Nahi tha... Daya mission toh har haal mai successful karega sir...bass..."he paused..."WO use successfully karne main...aapne aap ko kuch bhi kar le sakta Hai.."he said with a bit of helplessness in his tone...

"agar mai uske sath hota toh baat alag thi sir...Ab toh mai bhi nahi hu...aur WO hai ke...kabhi kabhi had se zada jasbati ban jata Hai ...tab toh use har kisi k dukh aapna hi lagne lagta Hai..."he said...

Acp sir being in the same place...asked a very weird question to him..

"Tumne aaranav ko contact kiya tha na...?'(here aarnav is a officer who is there with daya..and the only source to contact them) A straight question towards him...with Abhijeet nearly dumbstruck at his place...and wondering how this person gets to know all that happens in his life...he was just quiet and staring at the figure in front ...while hearing no reply acp sir turned..."hmm?"

Abhijeet instantly shifted his gaze...and answers in a low tone.."han sir..."he said...while acp sir coming in front of him..

" Abhijeet hua kya Hai tumhe ?"Abhijeet kept just quiet and was just listening... When acp sir continue with a bit of a stiff tone...

"Mujhe sach mai samaz Nahi aaraha Hai ke ...tum baar baar wahi galatiyan kyu dohra rahe ho?tumhe pata bhi Hai...ke kitne aur complications create ho sakte the...wo toh accha hua...ke unhone baat aage Nahi badhai Nahi toh tumhare liye aur hum sable ke liye...aur sabse zyada daya ke lie kitni badh jati pareshani..."Abhijeet at first was in shock...as he didn't knew what kind of idiotic actions he had taken in the rage of anger...he lowered his gaze...and said.."I am sorry sir...mai aisa kuch Nahi karna chahta tha..."

When acp sir clarified in a soft tone.

"Abhijeet baat tumhare sorry ki Nahi Hai.." He pausing In Between... "Mai Nahi chahta ke tumhari wajah se daya ko aur pareshani ho...jasbaat mai behkar ho jati Hai galatiyan...magar uski saza kisi aur ko bhugatni padti Hai..."

Abhijeet in a calm tone..."han...sir...uss din...Maine bilkul bina soche samze...aarav ke sahare daya ko contact karne ki koshish ki...magar sir..mai bass uske theek hone ka ek proof chahta tha...taki mere dil ko tasalli mile..."he said looking at acp sir...who continued...

"Abhijeet darr ek had tak theek hota hain..magar hame ye dekhna chahiye ke kahin hamara darr uss insaan ki kamzori na ban jaye..."

Abhijeet very well understood what that meant he silently gave a nod...and said...which was waiting for time ..."sir...ek mahina do mahine...koi baat nahi...chaar mahine che mahine...WO bhi theek hai ..magar sir aaj...kareeb kareeb gyaara mahine hote aaye Hai sir..."he looked at him in pain..."Maine gyaara mahino se usse ek baar baat tak Nahi ki...meri baat toh Jane digiye...magar sir uske uss mission ke baare mai bhi kuch bhi pata Nahi tha sir muze..."

Acp sir looking and hearing his reasons...

"Har roz...ek nayi umeed ke sath jaagta tha sir mai..aapne aap ko bass ek jhoothi tasalli deta tha...ke aaj kal ...parso...magar wo din Ab tak Nahi aaya Hai sir...Ab aur Nahi dehla sakta mai aapne aap ko iss sab se...

Acp sir listening to all this..."aur jab tum jate ho tab?"he paused " tab wo bhi toh...adjust karta hi Hai na..."

His one question had many things said...it was very well explaining every thing in detail...

Abhijeet reasoning.."sir...meri aur uski baat alag Hai sir..."he said ...

"Kya alag Hai?" Acp sir looked at him..."tumhare liye shayad alag hoga...magar shayad tum kabhi kabhi yeu bhul jate ho ke..CID Mumbai ke do senior inspectors Hai..."

Abhijeet was quiet...maybe he was having a truffle with his own self...

"Abhijeet daya ek zimedaar officer Hai...jispe pure shsher ko Garv Hai...bilkul tumhari hi tarah Hai wo..." Acp sir smiled a bit...

Abhijeet nodded and gave a very silent smile...

"Aap sahi keh rahe Hai sir...kabhi kabhi mai ye baat bhul jata hun...ke daya bhi mere jaisa hi ek senior inspector Hai..."

He got up and silently looking outside...he glanced back at Acp sir

.who was sitting beside the lamp side...

"Wo mere jitna hi zimedaar...ya mujhse zada zimeedar Hai...shayad mai hi bohot zada chinta kar raha hun..."he smiled ...

When Acp sir stared at his face...he very well knew that he was hiding the real reason in between his heart...and that smile was just a mask to hide his tears...and fear which he is carrying from time...

Acp sir wished that some day his elder son opens up...when he will shed all his tears...on the shoulder of his father...

When Abhijeet sir looked at him..."sir?"

When Acp sir came into reality...and found him standing in front...

He took a sigh...and looked at the time..."Nahi kuch Nahi..."when he saw Abhijeet pressing his head...tightly...he instantly stood IP and holded him..as he was about to faint...

"Dekha...maine kaha tha tumhe ...dose leke so jao...magar kuch sunoge tum toh na..." Giving him water...while he feeling a bit ok..."bohot der ho gayi...tumhe rest leni chahiye..." Sahying acp sir made his way to his room ...

Abhijeet "mai theek hu..sir..." Still feeling quite low..he slowly laid down on the bed...with his head spinning every now and then...and those same old blackouts again commending...with the effect of the medicines taking place...

When Acp sir about to leave...his leg hit that box lying beneath

He picked it up and kept on the desk besides...

cell phone beeped...he kept that box...and went to fetch it...saw the person calling ...and he shook his head and received the call...

"Han bol..." He said while going through the things kept in it.

"Kya hua?"

Salunkhe sir replied..."Nahi ...muze Nahi hua kuch..."his tone was quite serious...

"Accha..." Turning that frame..."toh phir call kyu kiya itni raat ko?"

"Kuch Nahi bass aise hi..."salunkhe sir replied with a low tone...

"Bass aisehi phone toh tu karega Nahi..." Seeing the time..."aur wo bhi abhi...ho Nahi sakta..."

"Hmm...ghar wapas kab aaye?"salunkhe asked in a straight tone...

"Ghar kab aaye?Matlab?"hr was quite confused...so kept that frame aside...and concentrated on the phone

"Boss...ye mere sawal ka jawab Nahi Hai..." His tone was quite stiff...

Acp sir paused a bit...and his silence was giving the best answer to his friend...

"Aaj ghar kyu gaye the?"he questioned straight while Acp sir...realised he knows it all...so while pressing his forehead a bit while thinking...

"Han...gaya tha..." Acp sir answered him...

While his friend nearly pounced over him after his answer...

"Kyu gaye the?" He asked ..."han?"

"Salunkhe muze need aarahi Hai...mai..."he was cut with salunkhe sir continuing...

"Pradhuman kyu aapne aap ko itni takleef de rahe ho?"salunkhe sir said with a pure concerned tone...

"Kya zaroorat thi aaj waha Jane ki?" Acp sir were listening silently...

"Wo toh accha hua ke rajesh ne mujhe bata diya...warna tum toh..." He paused...

And then continued ..."boss Ab kya hamari dosti itni puraani ho gayi hai ke aaj tumhe mujhse kuch share karne ka bhi dil Nahi kar raha?"Acp could realise that there was pain in his buddy tone...a person who used to stay in those soul less bodies..was today saying something to his friend form the bottom of his heart...

"Salunkhe...aisi baat nahi Hai...wo bass..era kuch saman tha...wahi lene gaya tha..."Acp sir reasoned his act...

Salunkhe "kaunsa saman?yaadein wo pal ya wo dard ?kya lene gaye the tum?"he asked in a painful and tease tone...

While Acp sir in a bit of anger tone..."salunkhe ...tu iss chotisi cheese ko kahan se kahan le jaa raha hai..."

SSalunkhe "yaar...tumhe jhooth bolna aata Nahi Hai...khaskar mujhse toh bilkul Nahi...mai acche se janta hun ke abhi tum aapne haath mai usi kisi purani yaad ko liye baithe ho..."Acp sir were shocked...as he really had that frame in his hands...he instantly kept it...when "khair...chodo...waise bhi mai tumhare ghar aa raha hun...wahi baat karenge...". When Acp sir said immidiatly..." Are magar tu kyu aa raha hai ghar? "His tone had a confused expression...

"Are bhai...kal diwali Hai..." Looking at the watch..."kal kya...aaj hi diwali Hai...aur mai tumhe hun akele toh Nahi chod sakta..." he said...when acpnsir became very very quiet...

And got a clear idea about what is happening in his sons mind...and realised that how deep his son is...to understand...

When salunkhe sir continues.."iss khushi ke moke pe...tumhe ye tyohar kuch maybe rakhne ho ya Naho...magar muze toh bohot rakhte Hai...mai aa raha hu bass..."salunkhe sir tone had a enthusiastic attitude in it...but after hearing no reply from him...salunkhe sir..."pradhuman?"with a. Care tone...when Acp sir...came back from his trail of thoughts...

Acp sir explained the situation to him...

"Salunkhe..." extending his name a bit...and moving to wards the window...with the frame...

"Mai akela Nahi hu..."while salunkhe sir "akela Nahi hu...?kyu?"

Acp sir while seeing outside...and fidgeting the frame..."han wo Abhijeet Hai..."

Salunkhe sir.."Abhijeet Hai?kya hua use ?theek toh Hai?

"Han theek Hai Ab..."Acp sir...said..

Salunkhe.."chalo accha Hai...waise..yaar daya ke mission ka kya hua Hai?"

Acp sir.."hmm..wo zarasal pata chala he ke wo kal yahan pohonchega...magar...Ab tak kuch sure Nahi Hai...dekhte Hai..."

Salunkhe sir..."aajaye toh aachi baat Hai...him sab eksath diwali manayenge..."

Acp sir looking out..."han...zaroor..."

Salunkhe.."accha..chalo rakhta hu...neend aarahi Hai..."

Acp sir smiling here..."han so ja tu...aur mujhe bhi some de Ab..."

Salunkhe in a true tone..."han jaise ke ttum sone wale ho?"

He realise dthat he is again taking his friend back to his memories...so changed the topic smartly...

"Ab tumhara Abhijeet Jo Hai...tumhare sath...chalo...good night..."he said giving a small sigh...

Acp sir looking at his own face in the frame..."han...good night..."

And they cut the call...with Acp sir keeping his elbows on the window sills and looking outside...enjoying the cold wind...which was brezzing ...touching his face...and making the environment more pleasent with the moon light falling...

"Abhijeet..."he said this word with a stretch ...

Which was indeed having many things said...when he looked at that photo graph...moved inside...and kept it on the table...when he went to his desk..which was having a bit of clutter which was due to the resent case...when he went and started to go through it...as anyways he was not sleeping unless his mind sleeps...

upstairs:

Abhijeet was sleeping means indeed lying down on the bed...with the lamp switched off...he was glancing towards the ceiling...

_Down stairs...:_

_Acp sir who were quite busy in his work...had now closed all his files after accomplishing his undone task...got a hold of the coffee mug...and finally got seated j to the chair...with his back taking a toll on his health... He slightly..kept that mug aside...and was pressing his forehead...after removing those spectacles...which were on those old eyes from time...and soon his eyes closed...and drifted him back into his memory lane...where he gets lost ..._

**_"Nahi itni koi badi choti Nahi Hai..."he said...while pressing that wound so that the flow of blood from it is reduced...While his wife removing his hand from that wound..._**

**_" aap please Ab kuch mat boliye...ek toh ye police ki naukri...upar se ye sab...muze samaz Nahi aata aapko aaj akele jaane ki kya zaroorat thi?she exclaimed in anger...while cleaning the wound on his hand..._**

**_"Dekho agar USS waqt mai Nahi jata toh kya hota...aaj na kal toh use badal Lena tha WO toh WO le hi let's...sir phira Hai WO..." He said in a reasoning tone..._**

**_"WO sirrphira ho ya kuch bhi ho...magar aapko toh samazdaari se kaam Lena chahiye tha na..."She said ccomplaining..._**

**_While he just kept quiet as he k new that there is no use of argument...when he saw his little kid staring at him from the door...he smiled and called him...when he started to come with small steps...not looking at him...when..._**

**_He was was staring at that wound and was making his faces like he himself was going through that se pain..._**

**_That time... Acp sir felt something different in his child...something..._**

**_He took those small hands in his...with his son looking in awe..as he would feel his hands soo small in front of fathers which were now quiet weathered and tough...when he asked ..." Kya hua?kuch kehne aaye the?_**

**_His father asked in a soft tone...with the mother taking and filling all medical stuff ...when that kid slowly nodded and ran to take something from his room...and came up with a book...which he handed to his father...without uttering a single word...with his father glancing at it confusingly..._**

**_He opened it...and found a very beautiful drawing of their family...when the mother saw it...she kept her work aside...and was looking at that drawing...which was having three people in it..._**

**_When hr came in front and pointed at each with his little cute fingers.._**

**_"Papa...maa...aur maiii...!" He said...silently looking at their faces...then he moved to the next page and flipped the pages back to back...and found a whole video act created in it...showing all the three together...with the heading of "my happy family..." With many spell mistakes too..._**

**_They were just flipping the book pages and seeing that creating again and again...with tears gathering in the mothers eyes...as there was a reason to be proud for...as her own child has drawn something which none of his age group children's ever do..._**

**_She they understood how deep their child is...she kissed him on his cheeks...and hugged him tightly with him blushing red..with his father just staring at him...with happy tears..._**

Present:

He remeberefld the same diary...which had the same pictures drawn...but the small child going away from his father...so away that at one place it literally goes out of the picture...

**_walk a little slower daddy said a child so small..._**

**_I am following your footsteps and I don't want to fall..._**

**_Some times your steps are very fast..._**

**_Sometimes they are hard to see..._**

**_Walk a little slower daddy you are leading me..._**

Authors note: well thanks a lot for reading this...and sparing your precious time for this piece...:) well its getting longer and longer tham planned...but yes...next shall surely be the last...so the Next update would be on the way sorry for whatever mistakes committed...

Take care keep smiling...:)

Love you all...


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

**well asking for forgiveness would be a pure stupidity...as currently i know i cannot be forgiven...**

**as this is a late...sorry too late chapter and as well as this is not the last chapter...and if the last chapter is added this would become more n more lengthty...and indeeed an overdose...**

**i had planned different...but finally the execution is not being as relevant as it should...**

**so before you people smash me out totally after reading this let me tell you that i am really not in a state to bear them...just recovered from malaria...and thats the sole reason...**

**Thankfully had wrote this all long before...so now can present it...**

**Well will talk about the remaining stuff at the end...**

_Dev: thanks a lot dear….take care…be happy …:) :)_

_Shrestha:thanks a lot dear….:) here is your update….enjoy….take care….be happy….:) :)_

_Naina mallik: tanks a lot dear….:) hope you like this one too…..:)take care dear….be happy….: ) :)_

_GD:hehe….well I was experimenting with my name….but finally came back to the pavilion ;)thanks a lot dear for such a BIG reply…:).yes dear appreciation really plays a vital role….specially at this stage its really encouraging and the reason is well known…:):).And the BURDEN of HOPES well its bar raises every time with every writer striving hard to meet up to the readers expectations…which is indeed the most beautiful thing in this reader writer relationship. As it privileges both…:)well indeed finding you liking my story is indeed a great thing for me….:)yes dear eleven months…they are enough to make a person mentally crippled specially when the person is near to your heart. And that too without any contact is the worst phase...as knowing the harsh truth is better than waiting forever on a false hope..And lastly,dear those lines were indeed very touching and they play a very important role in acp sir and nakuls relationship... And __i am seriously sorry dear….i really didn't wanted to hurt you….indeed I didn't realize that these words might work like daggers for the ones who have lost their fathers. Well i know that i have no right to comment on your personal life ...but just wish to say just one thing..that...loss of your father creates that kind of void which is really hard to fill...but by gods grace if we have any one of them we never feel it...as they shower us with all the love and care...which is possible only with parents...i spoke a lot I feel…. thanks again …take care di... be happy…:)loads of love to you and your family...god bless you ...:) :)_

_Bhumi:thanks a lot dear…..well I feel that this chapter might change your opinion….:)take care be happy keep smiling dear….:) :)_

_Krittika:well thanks a lot dear for your review….:)well di aapne sahi kaha….sawaal toh naajane kitne hai….dil ke andaar toh kuch zehen mai bass chuke hai…unke jawab mai hi ek kahani har k kahani ke sath kuch dard bhari yaadein hain eek bohot ajeeb darr bhi..…..yaadein hain jinse aankhen nam ho jati hai…toh kahin aur yaadein na hone ki wajah se aankhon mai aansu hain….aur iss sannate mai har ek yaad ubhar kar ati hai….aur bolti hai….bass unn yaddon ko sunna chahiye…anjaane mai bohot kuch sikha aur keh jaati hain….:)thanks a lot di …..take care be happy…..:) :)love you in loads...stay blessed...:)_

_Rukmani:thanks a lot doll…..yes dear he surely has many facets hidden inside….:)…take care dear…be happy….:)_

_Artanish:thanks a lot dear….:)sorry for delay….take care be happy….:) :)_

_Priya:thanks a lot bacchi….take care dear…..:) keep smiling…:)_

_Ritz:welcome dear….thanks a lot for your review bacchi…;)be happy dear….take care….:)_

_Khalsa:thanks a lot dear…:)hope you like this one too…:)..take care be happy dear…..:)_

_Loveabhi:oh…tumse kya kahu….thank you yaar…..keep smiling always…take care …:)_

_Kkkloveu:alas….finally came to you…:)well frankly to say yaar….i am seriously not knowing that from where to start….ehehe…you know I am writing after a long time….and many things happened inn between…which drastically changed things….well anyways,itni tareef? ;) no dear you seriously haven't left anything unsaid….:)heart…oh god yaar you are seriously making me shy….i would indeed be blessed if it gets that place…:)well….mam your praise is seriously going to make me faint…..i swear…;)hmm…the theme…well yaar it came as a glimpse in front of my eyes so just felt to have something written on it…well lets see how it turns up…:)well dear I really love all those bonds…and specialy the duo trio ones….and that oldie duo has a special place for itself….and dear honestly I too missed you too dear…but you know studies… they are really breathtaking..…indeed I was much awaited to read your stories….but because of the lack of time couldn't read one….but now surely have a go over them….:)thanks a very lot….and a BIG and TIGHT hug to you for all those soothing words dear….they always have a special place in my heart sis..:)and indeed were much in need...:)and a BIG solly….as I really couldnt be there on your birthday…and neither could gift anything… indeed had planned a big story...but its still on paper ..:( :(*grabbing ears with puppy eyes*forgive me…;)_

_so here is the chapter people..._

Fate was really playing a bad game...where a person...was serching his memories... While another was trying hard not to remember them...their situations were different...but the solutions lied in the same answer...

"Tum jante the...kitni baar samzaya bhi tha Maine tumhe..." His friend gestures...with a angry tone...

While he just kept on staring at the ceiling...while sitting on his rocking chair...

"Zindagi mai Kis cheese ko kitni ehmiyat deni Hai ye jaan gaye hote...toh shayad...aaj ye din Nahi dekhna padta..."when he replied...

"Aapni duty se zada mere liye na kuch tha...Nahi kuch reh sakta Hai...salunkhe..." When he stopped his sentence..."Aur ye baat tu acche se janta Hai..."

Salunkhe sir.."han...janta hun...bohot acche se janta hun..."he said comming near his chair..."ye baat toh mai uss waqt bhi janta tha...magar tum abtak uss cheese ka matlab Nahi samaz paye ho..."

Acp sir...in a bit of stiff tone..."tera kya kehna Hai?ke mai aapne duty ke sath compromise karu..."his question was straight...

Salunkhe sir..."compromise karo yaa pure usme doob jao...iske beech mai ek raasta hota Hai...pradyuman..."

"Psychiatrist ne kaha tha...magar kisi ne Nahi samza uss baat ko...Jo khas kar tumne samaz leni chahiye thi...".

While acp sir restrained himself from bringing those words of the psychiatrist in front...

"Jo hogaya Hai...uske baare mai baat kat ke aapna Aur mera dono ka waqt zaya mat karo...plz..." Acp sir exclaimed while sitting back while looking at him...

Salunkhe sir gave a painful smile..."koshish karta hun yaar...magar Nahi bhool pata inn baton ko...kyuke...isme...meri bhi galati Hai...meri bhi galati Hai..."he said with a determined tone...

"Maine tumhe tab hi samza diya hota...toh hakeekat kuch Aur hoti..." His eyes were getting moist...

"W...WO...baccha...aaj...yahan...yahan...samne hota hamare...sabkuch ..hamare aankhon ke samne ho raha tha...Aur him bass aankhon pe patti bandhkar baithe rahe...najane Kis ghadi ka intezaar kar rahe the..."

He said with a help less tone...

While acp sir just closed his eyes...with salunkhe sir sitting back looking at the closed window... On which the rain drops could easily be seen...sliding down...

While those words of that Dr came in front...

"Dekhiye...sir...mai janta Nahi ke aap uske baareme kya sochte hain aur kya Nahi...magar...mai nakul ko uske bachpan se janta hun...use bada hota dekha Hai Maine...Aur...aaj ...muze pata Nahi ke aapko meri baatein theek lagegi ke Nahi...but as a doctor...I have to say this..." The doctor said while looking at acp sir...

"Shurwat se hi...use bhabi se sakt lagav rha Hai...ek aisa rishta bana Hai uska...unn ke sath...Jo shayad uska aapke sath bhi nahi hain..infact aksar aisa hota Hai...ke bacche ka kisi ek parent ki taraaaf lagav zada hota Hai...its indeed good...magar ...nakul ke case mai...ye kuch Aur hi role adaa karta Hai..." Then continuing after a pause...

"Nakul unn bcchon jaisa Nahi Hai...Jo ke Aur bacche hote Hai...maine use bachpan se dekha Hai...usme kuch toh alag baat Hai...jo use baki logo se alag rakhti Hai...sir...wo dekhne mai bass ek shant sa ...Hai...magar uske andaar ek toofan hai...jo ab ubhat ke aaraha hai...Ab toh...wo...bohot aggressive bhi ho gaya Hai...magar wo ek gehre samundaar ki tarah Hai...hame kabhi pata Nahi chalta ke ...kitni gehri soch Hai uski...wo bohot sochta Hai...bohot...aur aapne hi andaaz lagata Hai...uske baare mai...kai baar hum ye dekh hi nahi paate Hai...Aur issi baat ka darr Hai muze..."both looked at him with confused state..."bhabhi ke jaane ke baad uska behavior bohot zada...change ho gaya...uski puri zindagi unke irdh girdh ghumti thi...Aur acchanak unke chale jaane se uske Mann par zarror effect hua...shayad wo baccha hota toh hum uska Mann dehla sakte Hai...magar...abhi wo ek aise age mai Hai...Jaha use sab samaz raha Hai...sahi Aur galati ki pehchan bhi Hai use...magar ksis cheese ke behkaawe mai aane ke liye iss umar mai waqt Nahi lagta...bachpan se hoi wo aap mai apna sab kuch dhund ne ki koshish kar raha Hai...and maybe now...its time to take this matter seriously...and have a thought about it...abhi uske ye kuch aise signs dikh rahe Hai...hame iss sab ko Aur badhne se rok lena chahiye...iske pehle ke bohot der ho jaye..."his sentence ended with a sigh...while...his friend...exclaimed...

Present:

"Humne...bohot der kardi pradhuman...bohot der kardi..." he said looking outside...staring at those drops...

When he wipe that tear...and closes his eyes again...which we're now very much sleepy...but though he knew that these thoughts won't let him sleep...

While someweherr someone else...was searching his own answeres...

He entered inside after the unlocking the locked door...with the neighbours having a look at who has come...when they really knew that who is there...someone...whom they too knew from some time...it was him again...

He kept that lock aside...while the helper said..."sir...bohot din ho gaye Hai...use khola hi nahi tha...Maine socha aap aaraha Hai...toh thoda saaf saafai karwaliya..."while Abhijeet just nodded to him...gave him some money...

"Sir...agar kuch lage toh bula lijiye...mai yahin pass mai rehta hun..."

Abhijeet "han...theek Hai...thanks..." He then glanced inside...with a sigh...he moved inside...this place has always sent chills down his spine...as whatever he might be doing in his life...today...whenever he comes up here...he has just questions...and nothing more...

Moving towards the window...as now it was hard to breath in here...so he went up and tried to open that jmed window...slowly opening them...he glanced at the house...well he himself very well knew that he is never going to remember anything out of this...but always always...he used to come in here...to get the answers ...and would go back taking more questions...

That room door which was there...he opened it...and found his own photograph hanging on its wall...indeed the full hierarchy of his career was hanging down there...

Picking up those trophies which were still there...lying in the dust...his smiling face in that frame...that bed that table arrangement...which unknowingly made him feel at home...he could imagine himself...Woking on that table...carrying various things out...but again when he would realise...it would remain only as hallucinations...

"M...mai...mai kaun...hu..."

Him sitting on that bed with a sweating for head...asking questions to his senior...which was indeed the most dangerous question he has ever asked...

"Abhijeet... Tumhara naam Abhijeet Hai...tum ek CID officer ho..."

"Cid officer ..."

"Han Abhijeet...tum ek jabaaz CID officer ho..."

"M...magar aap...log?"

"Sir hum ...aapke colleagues Hai sir..."

He looking at those flashbacks which he was feeling were happening in front of him right now...it was not the very first time timr visit this place ...but evrytime he entered. ...it always felt new for him...

He took that frame...which having his smilling face in it...he just moved his hand over it...and try to recapitulate those memories which were with that photo...but...all could remember was that...he was surely a very happy person...atleast better than what he is today...

Soon his thoughts came to an hault...as a person walked near his door...and knocked on it...

He looked back...and found a tall straight man staring at him...and was surely willing to speak something...seeing him...he kept that frame aside...and walked near to him...

He smiled and said..."Ji...aap yahan rehne aaye hain?"

Abhijeet gave a small smile...and said..."jji nahi zarasal mai yahan bass dekh.."that enthusiastic man cut him in between...

"Accha...matlab aap yahan ye ghar kharidne aaye hain?"while Abhijeet was going to correct his misunderstanding..,. He continued..."Ji...mai...vishal...humlog abhi shift hue Hai...yahin ..."pointing at the bungalow besides...

Abhijeet "oh...accha..."

Vishal "zarasal kya Hai...hum Hai toh yahan naye...Aur Ab tak kiss se kuch khas jaan pehchan toh hui nahi Hai...bass abhi aap ko dekha yahan ...waise toh ye ghar kai salon se band Hai Maine suna Hai..."Abhijeet nodded...

He while looking at the house..."ghar Hai bohot accha...bass...inke sath Jo hua...wo accha nahi hua..."Abhijeet looked at him..."beta yaadasht kho baitha...phir toh uska hona na hone ke barabar hi tha...bhagwaan bhi kaisa khel khelta Hai...najaane kaise jee raha hoga wo..jab usse aapne maa ki maut ke baare mai pata chalega..."he said with a very concerned tone...while Abhijeet just shifted his gaze...he was not able to say or react anything at that very moment...when the man exclaimed...as his truck carrying all his luggage arrived...

"Are Mai kya aapko ye sab batatae baithe hun...sorry...bohot waqt liya Maine aapka...chaliye chalta hun...milenge wapas...bye..." Saying he rushed to his home where his luggage was getting transferred...while Abhijeet just smiled back at him...

Again went inside...when finally he opened that room...wher he could easily see a big frame standing in front...of him and his mother...both having those smiling bright faces...

And again...Hai head started to pain heavily...memories...were just haunting him ...

"Aap...aap...kaun hain?

"Nahi nahi...aisa mat keh beta...aisa mat keh..."that face of a crying old woman came in front of his eyes...

"M...mai Teri maa hu bete...maa hun Teri..."which always dragged him deep into that well of darkness from where he had started a new life...

Present.

..here he had already feeling restless...with his body burning and sweat all over...while he was trying to stop those words...coming out...but they were ...and pricking him each time he hears them...his mental state was aleardy depressed and so today after many days he was again...feeling helpless...

Finally...having enough of those words...which were hammering...he woke up with a jerk...while making the glass jar next to him fall on the floor with a hard crash...

That crash was loud enough to make that old person down their open his eyes...in jerk ...

Acp sir glanced upstairs...with a sence of tension..."Abhijeet..."saying he instantly stood up from his place...and started to move upstairs...as fast as he can...

When he finally came in front of that closed door...which he opened...and saw all those glass pieces shattered...on the floor...he instantly switched on the main light...and saw Abhijeet sitting on the bed...with his head in his hands...and shaking a bit...he slowly moving away from those pieces...reached...Abhijeet...

"Abhijeet...tum..." When he holded him...by his shoulder...he could feel his temperature...

"Tumhe toh...bohot tezz bukhar...Hai..." He said while checking his temperature in his forehead...while abhijet was not at all realising his presence...as that fever had made him giddy...while seeing him press his head ...

Acp sir...in concerned and soft tone..."kya ho raha Hai tumhe...han?Abhijeet..."while he he tried to make him look at him...bbut Abhijeet was just uttering those words again and again...

"Mm...aai...Maine...mara...maa..kko..."

He was saying many things and they were hard to understand too...when acp sir realised what he is thinking...and he knew that its really not the right time for him to recollect them...

While he turned...and holded acp sirs hand which was on his shoulders...while he was really not understanding the situation...he said...looking at him..

Abhijeet..."sir...m...mai...Abhijeet...hu...na...mai janta hun...aap acp sir...Hai...toh...toh...sir...ma... Hai...mai...m...mai pehchanta hun...unhe...kahan kahan Hai WO..."he looked aside...when looking aside...he was shocked ...

When acp sir...whose eyes were feeling very week to see him like this...he tightly grabbed his hand in his hands...and said..."beta...tum...mere ghar pe...ho..."he said with pure concern ...but he was still not realising where he is...

When he again getting restless...said..."sir...nahi...sir...der ho...jayegi...m...muze unhe...batana...b...batana...Hai...m...mai...mai...unka beta hun...mai..."pointing towards himself...while seeing no reaction from acp sir...he tried to get down...when acp sir restrained him from doing so...as all those glass pieces have been there on the floor...he holded Abhijeet by his shoulders with a firm grip...and continued with a soft tone..."Abhijeet...idhar dekho..."he was not looking when...he again repeated...

"Dekho...meri taraf dekho...hosh mai aao..."while he looked into Abhijeet eyes...who was looking at him...

"Shan't ho jao...hmm..."while moving his hand over his head...through his hairs...which was calming him...

Acp sir...seeing him getting a bit calm..with him touching his head..which was paining..while trying to analyse...acp sir..."dekho acche se sans lo...kuch nahi hua Hai...dekho..."giving a smile...while putting a hand on his cheeks...while he realising a bit of it...

When he spoke up..."sir...mai...k..ya ..."

Acp sir...smiling..."ttum mere ghar pe ho..."he looked at him blankly...and then said..

Abhijeet..."han...wo...mai..."remembering what all he said just now..."Maine ...kya kha...Maine kuch kahan na abhi...kuch..."

Acp sir...still looking at him..."kuch nahin ek boora sapna tha..."he was saying...when Acp sir..."kuch nahi hua...Hai Abhijeet...bass tum neend se jage ho...chalo Ab peeche hoke aachese...baitho...mai pani leke aata hun... "While Acp sir..slowly walking besides those glass pieces...Abhijeet saw them...

Abhijeet looking at Acp sir...who was having his back towards him while walking... "Y...ye kanch...kaise ttoota...matlab...Maine..." While reaching near to the door...

Acp sir..."kuch nahi bass WO jar toot gaya...Ab tum hilo mat wahan se...har kahin kaanch Hai wahan ...baithe raho mai abhi aata hun... "He just looked and nodded...while pressing his head ...

When Acp sir...moving downstairs...were much tensed...as this was the very first time...he had seen him like this...and he very well knew what all was he talking about...

He instantly took his cell phone out...and called his friend...

"Hello...rajesh..."

"are pradhuman...tum abhi...kya hua?sab theek toh...Hai?tum theek ho?(he asked in anxiousness..."

Pradhuman..."han mai theek hun...aisi koi baat nahi Hai...yaar...bass wo Abhijeet ko bohot tezz bukhar hai...tu aasakta Hai?abhi?"

Rajesh:Abhijeet...ko?(then with a helpless tone...)are WO mai...abhi out of station hu...pradhuman...

Acp sir..."accha...(thinking...)

When Dr rajesh..."are ..use bukhar Hai...na...mai janta hun...use...kya dena chahiye...mere pass uski puri case history Hai...usse kuch specific dawayen suit karti Hai...mai tumhe batata hu..."when he realised...something different ..."magar...itni raat ko...wo theek toh Hai?matlab kuch Aur baat?"

Acp sir...with a sigh..."pata nahi yaar...goliyan leke so gaya tha...magar achanak se...abhi kya hua kya pata... ..wahi sab bol raha tha...Ab tak uske zahen se wo sab cheese gayi nahi Hai...usse aise dekh kar...bohot bura lagta Hai...rajesh...".rajesh...who was quiet for a moment...said..."daya nahi hai kya uske sath?"

Acp sir..."han...wo... Mission pe...magar tuze...kaise..."

Rajesh..."hmmm...muze laga hi tha...tum pehle ye goliyan use dedo..."

Acp sir...silently noted down all those medicines...

"Tum ye goliyan use abhi dedo.,...accha...han han...OK...I am coming..yar ek bohot serious case aya Hai...u please..take care of him...OK..."

Acp (assuring tone)yes...sure...bye...

And he cut the call looked at the dosage...turned towards his medical kit...picked out all that he rwquielred and fortunately he had all the painkillers and antibiotics stacked with other analgesics...

After pouring water for him...he instantly moved upstairs...just to see Abhijeet sitting quiet...when...he came up and called him softly...with those medicines in hand...Abhijeet instantly came out of his trance...and looked at him...holding the glass which he had forwarded...

Acp sir(soft tone and concern)ye goliyan le lo...isse aaram milega...

He just looked at him...and without saying anything...he started to gulp down all of them down his throat...

While acp sir very well knew that he is trying to avoid his gaze...so as to leave the issue...while drinking back to back...he coughed a little...when Acp sir...moved his hand over his back...to give a little of sooth...he lastly took the last one too...while taking that glass out of his hand...

"Let jao...bukhar bohot zada Hai...Aur aise baithe rehne se Aur bhi badhega...(touching his forehead...)hmm...Ab bhi itna hi Hai...while Abhijeet didn't said anything...but was just sitting with down head...

While Acp sir glancing at him set the pillow in place...and make him lay back...

"Mai kar lunga sir...aap...pl.." He said...while holding that pillow...

Acp sir..."Abhijeet..."his tone had an straight intention...and neither was he in a state to argue further...so just layed back...with a small aah...from his mouth...covering him with that warm blanket ...

Acp sir...while looking at him keenly..."Ab theek lag raha Hai? "

He nodded and said..."han sir..."

Well Acp sir were expecting him to speak up...atleast now...and all what happened was not something Acp sir werent aware of...but still don't know why he was trying his best to show as if nothing happened...neither was he feeling to share his pain with him a smile came on Acp sir face...while seeing all his gestures...which were only indicating that he wasn't wishing to be stared...so shifted his gaze...and looked at that broken pieces of glass...

He slowly moved and taking a bag...he started to pick those pieces up...bare handed...

While Abhijeet who was down head yet till now...shocked seeing this...and was nearly getting down...to help him...when Acp sir.

Acp(in a straight tone)tum wahi baithe raho...

Abhijeet (complaining and low tone...)sir...nahi...aap kyu kar rahe Hai...mai...

Acp"koi zaroorat nahi Hai...waha baitho shanti se..."he said it...

While Abhijeet who with stress was having all his nerves aching ...and by the effect of the dose...he was feeling a bit at ease...when while lifting those pieces one piece gave a slight cut on his hand...which instantly made that blood flow...down...Abhijeet seeejng that instantly got up and holded his hand...

Abhijeet:sir...kya kar rahe Hai aap?laga liya na...mai keh raha tha mat kariye...he iinstantly taking that medical box which on the table...

Acp:Abhijeet aisi koi baat nahi hai...bass ek chotasa cut Hai...tum bekaar mai...

Abhijeet (looking at that wound)sir...chotasa cut jota toh itna khoon nahi behta...aap please Ab kuch mat boliye...(dressing that wound with acp sir staring at him...).

ACp sir...(unknowingly) jab kuch toothta Hai na...tab usse sametne mai dard toh hota hi Hai...

Abhijeet silently looked up ...seeing acp sir lost in his own thoughts...neatly dressing it...he left his hand...he keeping that medical stuff inside...

Acp:ab theek lag raha Hai tumhe...

Abhijeet:han...sir Ab theek Hai...

Acp(soft and concerned tone)chalo acchi baat Hai...Ab aaram se so jao...subah tak sab theek ho jayega...

Abhijeet(looking at him)nahi...sir...Ab neend nahi aarahi...(then he again touched his head...while remembering what he did just moments before...

Acp:accha ...koi baat nahi...chaho toh neeche aajao...

Abhijeet nodded with a very silent smile...while he moved down stairs...

The thoughts and experiences were still making him bury his head in his thoughts...he was sitting quiet in the living room with his head resting on the back...

As Acp sir were busy talking with some one on the cell phone...

While getting that bottle on the table beside...his glance fell on that old box which was lying there...indeed he was a bit little curious about it...as he is always...but felt like not getting more deep into it...so just sipped that water and again came back in his position while Acp sir approached...and were keeping there cell phone to charge...

Abhijeet: sir...aap ssoenge nahi...

Acp(not looking at him)nahi...need ud gayi Hai...(while looking at the things inside that box...and was about to pick it keep it deep in side the cupboard...the load was not bored by the box...and ..soon it broke open

Making all those things inside it fall on the mat layed ...abhijeet instantly got up and was picking those things up...when he saw those photos ...those watches and diaries...and mostly the photo of acp sir lying...a smile crept on his face instantly...

Acp sir...who was now sitting back at his place...

"Bohot accha dikhta tha na mai pehle..."

Abhijeet unknowingly...:han sir...wo toh Hai...(realising what he said...he made a serious face and looked up..)

Abhijeet:nahi matlab...WO...aa...

Acp:(funny mode)ke main accha nahi dikhta tha?

Abhijeet broke his smile...ssaying..."sirr..."

Acp smiled brightly...while a pure lovely smile came on abhijeet face ad this person had always shared a sacred place in his heart...something he always had missed...he was keeping it back...when...those medals and some other things were there...

Abhijeet seeing that medal keenly..."sir...ye toh wo... Sir aapko ye medal mila tha?"he asked in a proud tone...

Acp smiled and took his chair near...

Acp:han...(taking it in his hand)are yeh...kitne saal hue Hai...bhool ne ko ho jata Hai Ab iss umar mai...

Abhijeet..:sir ye medal ke liye toh...bohot zada mehnat karni padti hai...daya ko mila Hai sir ye medal..hamare show case mai Hai...(he said with proudness)har baar jab bhi saaf safai karte Hai...iski wajah se chidata rehta Hai...hamesha...(smiling )

Acp sir laughed whole hearted...while abhijeet put all up with the help of him on the tea pot and was keeping it back again...in a box...

Acp:sab pe bohot dhul jam gayi thi...aaj hi thoda saaf karke rakha Hai...iss kaam ke chakkar mai waqt hi kahan milta Hai...ye dekho...removing a old photograph...ye toh hamare batch ka Hai...sachme aaj tak ki sabsi alag batch thi hamari...(smiling at his thoughts...while abhijeet too smiled...and moved a hand over that photo...which was having those strong enthusiastic young people)

Acp:(continued) ye Jo hai na...ye...ye Ab commissioner Hai...shekhar...Delhi CID ka...(proud smile)sabse talented tha ye...bohot jaldi seekh jata tha sab...

Abhijeet:sir ye...commissioner...(with a bit of disbelief...and smile)(looking at Acp sir...seeing his gaze...)mera matlab...ye...

Acp(smiling)han pata Hai...commissioner toh ye kisi bhi angel se Nahi lagta Hai...sab log toh ise hi chor kehte the...surname chakor tha na...

Abhijeet just gave a instant smile...hearing that funny comment...:chor...haha...

Acp(felt a ease at heart seeing him smile after so many days...)aaj bhi mil jaye na raaste mai toh yahi kehke bulate Hai him...uska chehra dekhne jaisa hota Hai...sachme...(wiping that small tear drop that came in happiness)

Abhijeet kept on keeping things...when he saw some kind of box which was looking very well kept...he was keeping it inside box Acp sir stopped him...

Acp:are...ye...use kholo toh...tumhe pasand ayega...

Abhijeet(giving confused ssmile...opened it...he saw a very old pistol inside it...it nearly has started to get rusted...)sir...ye...(showing him)

Acp:(taking it hand):ye...muze mere Acp sir ne diya tha...(smiled) muze aaj bhi yaad Hai WO din ...unki WO baatein...unhone kaha tha...ke jab bhi tumhare samne ek aisa shaks khada ho...Jo iss duniya ke liye aapne iss desh ke liye ek kahtra ban sakta Hai...tab uspe goli chalane mai jhijakna Nahi kabhi...kyuke tumhari ek chotisi galati...hazaaron ko shikar bana sakti...Hai...(smiling)sahi kaha tha unhone ...

Abhijeet nodded in silence...and put that gun back again...pressing a photo on it again...when Acp sir took that photo...and smiled...

Acp(teasing)are...tum iss photo ko kaise nazaar andaaz kar sakte ho?

Abhijeet(cconfused)matlab sir?

Acp sir(showing that photo to him)

Abhijeet(keenly looking at it..)sir...ye...kon...Hai sir?mai...Maine kabhi dekha Nahi unhe...

Acp(laughing)are...iss insaan ko kaise bhool sakte ho tum?sabse favorite shaks hai ye tumhare...

Abhijeet:sir...sach mai...ye toh...when he realised something and after keenly glancing at the photo...he exclaimed) salunkhe sir?

Acp:ham...salunkhe sir...(smiled).while abhijeet was looking at that photograph in disbelief...

Abhijeet (thinking and said)sir...magar unhe toh...kitne Baal...Hai Aur ...(he realised)matlab... WO...

Acp sir:ham...tab khet harabhara tha...(Abhijeet just didn't got what he said...then realised)

Abhujet:hara bhara...haha...

Acp:are sach hi toh kaha Hai...tab toh hero hota tha ye...doctor tha na...toh kya...usse dosti karna matlab ek bohot badi chunauti thi...aaj bhi waise hi Hai...kuch Nahi badla...

Abhijeet shook his head smiling...and kept it again neatly...while keeping the last frame...which was there in that other stuff... He picked it up...and stopped there ...he was just staring at it...

It was having a happy father with his small son...Abhijeet realised that it was nakul...he instant turned it upside down...and was keeping it...when

Acp sir:wo kaun Hai Nahi puchoge?

Abhijeet realised what he was saying...but he just stopped at his place... Without saying anything...

Acp sir took that frame in hand...standing up...

Acp sir:ye...(moving hand over it)mera beta Hai...nakul...(Abhijeet looked up with him having his back..)

Abhijeet (in low tone)han sir...janta hun...

Acp sir(turning)Nahi.. ise Nahi jante...(coming near)

Acp:tumhe pata hai...ye ye dekho...(showing a trophy)ye singing...mai...bohot bohot accha gata tha WO...(Abhijeet could see a glittering gaze in his eyes which he had never seen)ye ...ye dekho...kitne saare medals Hai prizes Hai...(taking and cleaning a medal...)ham...ye use swimming mai...state level mai mila tha...sports mai toh hamesha age hi rehta tha wo.(Abhijeet taking that medal in hand he couldd see his face...bit he couldn't had ever imagined him to be like this...)sachme...bohot bohot khubiyan thi usme...bohot...(he was today speaking truly like a proud father...but his anxiousness as well as his emotions were making his tone break..)

He was going to speak...Abhijeet seeing his eyes getting moist put his hand over his hand which was having that medal)

Abhijeet(cared and concerned soft tone)sir...

Acp seeing him looking at him...slowly kept that medal down...and calmed Down...

Abhijeet...:kyu aap aapne aap kon itni takleef de rahe Hai inn yaadaon ko yaad karke...(he was saying holding both his hands)aapne Jo bhi kiya sahi kiya tha sir...Aur aapne kabhi chahkar wo kadam Nahi uthaya...aap majboor the...haalat hi kuch aise the ke...na aap kuch kar pate na wo ...aap please...aapne aapko Aur takleef mat dijiye sir...please...

Acp sir(with those same moist eyes)Aur tum Jo aapne aap ko de rahe ho uska kya?

Abhijeet just stared at his face...which really said something to him...which he was scared to get confronted of...he instantly moved his gaze...and was to move his hand away...when Acp sir took his hand in his with a firm grip...

Acp sir;kab tak yun iss sawal se bhaagte rahoge?han?aaj iss baat ko satra saal hote aye Hai...aur tum Ab tak...unhe bhool Nahi paye ho...

Abhijeet(low tone and down head)sir...bhulne ke liye kuch yaad hi nahi Hai...Aur Jo yaad Hai...wo bhula Nahi jata...

with acp sir silently staring at his face...

Authors note:

Well...felt good that you read this...I hadn't expected...and sorry for those mistakes...and caps lock...I did it on cell phone...sorry...

Thanks a very lot for reading...

Currently working on the next...hoping it to be the last...if you can bear above six thousand words chapter...

Till then take care...

Love you all ...


	4. Chapter 4

the lst chap of the stry..as its wrtn in mid diwali so has diwali stuff sorry about thanks to all readers nd reviewers thnx a lot .and even sry fr the mistkes as i havnt read b4 posting sincere apologies.

here it goes...

acp sir just glanced at him and then moved near to him...

acp"abhijeet beete hue kal ko koi badalnahi sakta...magar aane wala kal..abhi ka pal...hamare haath mai zaroor hai..."

"magar sirf kabhi kabi aapka ateeth aapka aaj aapka aane wala kal dono cheen leta hai...bass rehta hai toh wo ateeth..."he said looking down with the same gaze..."sir mere sath jo hua uuska muze gam nahi hai sir...magar meri wajah kisi ki jaan chali gayi sir...aur wo meri..m..maa thi sir...aur mai unhe pehchan tak nahi paaya ...(acp sir looked at him with concern)aisa beta toh zindagi mai koi maa nahi chahegi..."

acp sir replied"abhijeet wo ek haatsa tha...aur iske liye tum khud kuch nahi kar sakte the...jab tumhe aapne aap ko nahi pehchan paaye toh ksis aur ko kya pehchante?han?"abhijeet looked aside...

"koshish karta hun sir...harbaar aapne aap ko ye samzaane ki koshish karta hun ke wo ek hatsa tha...deemag maan jaata hai sir...magar dil nahi maanta...har pal ek aapradhi ki trah lagta hai...(acp sir kept on tsraing at him)magarsir...nahi hota...aapne aap se aankhen nahi mila pata mai...uss cheese ne mere pass jo bhi kuch tha sab kuch cheen liya..."

acp sir"toh kya chahte ho tum?ke ab itne saalon mai tumne jo kamaya hai wo bhi khona chahte ho?(abhijeet nodded in no)toh..tumhe pata bhi hai k tumhare upar aur najaane kitne saare log depend karte hai...kabhi socha bhi hai abhijeet kis cheese ko kitna aapne aap pe havi hone dena ai ye tumhare haath mai hai abhijeet..."abhijeet was staring down...

"aapne bete pe goli chalane waqt meree haah nahi kaape...kyu ke main jaanta tha mai kya kar rahahun...aur kyu...(abhijeet looked up at him)aaj bhi jab bhi uski tasveer dekhta hun tab usee aakh milane ki himmatnahi hoti thi...magar haalat tumhe kuch bi karne ko majboor kar sakte hain...aur kuch bhi kara bhi sakti hain..."

acp sir showing his reports to him y putting them on the table...abhijeet just glanced at them wih weiredest xpressions...with acp sir staring at him ..he slowly grabbed a hold of them...and ready it...and the red lines over the reports he could easily guess the purpose of the person showing them to him...

"tumhe pata hai...ye kya hai...ye hum sab ka furture hai...aur iss sabse ye zahir hai ke wo accha zarooran nahi hai..."

acp sir (soft tone)kyu aapne aap ko mar rahe ho abhijeet han?kabhi ye socha hai ke tumhari maa ko kaisa lagega agar wo aapne bete ko yun tadapte dekhegi?tum jaante bhi ho maa kya hoti hai?(his tone was breaking while abhijeet was staring at im in his eys)maa wo hoti hai jiski puri jaan uske bache mai hoti hai...au rshyad usi wajah se wo wo sadma nahi seh paayi...(tear slipped abhijeets eye)magar agar tum aapne aap ko iska kasur waar maan kar aapne aapko har pal maaarte rahoge toh kya use usme khushi hogi?balki woh bhi tumhare sath har pal maregi...har pal...(tear slipped from acps eye)aapna beta...uski zindagi hoti hai uski saas hoti hai...wo use bachane ke liye aapni jaan tak ki bhi parwa nahi krti...usske...liye abhijeet uske liye bhi tum aage nahi badh sakte?"he asked while tasr flowing through abhijeets eyes contnuiosly...

acp sir got up...and came near abhijeet...and pressed his shoulder with...

"(breaking tone)d..day ko aapna bhai maante ho na tum...mm?"(abhijeet nodded with blurry vision due to tears)toh aga tum aisa karte rahe toh kya uss maa ko aapne chote bete ko itni tqleef mai dekh ke shanti milegi?wo toh..bechara...uska toh koi hai bhi nahi...u...uski puriduniya tumhare ird gird ghumti hai...kabhi ye socha hai ke uske dil ka kya hota hoga jab wo tumhe aise dekhta hoga?uska maa baap bhai dost sab sab tum ho...uske liye bhi nahi aage badhoga?(tears rolled fast)m...hm..."

abhijeet who was trying to controll himself...broke down totally...and acp sir who was waiting for him to break down...hugged him and took him in his hug...wher while crying he was uttering..."si...r wo...wo m...meri zin..dagi hai sir...m..meri zindagi hain...ma...main...n..nahi...jee paata ...sir...usk...uske bina...a..aisa ...lagta ...hai ..jai...jaise...mai...wap...wpas sab...sabkuch khodunga...sir...wapas..."and acp sir holded him tightly...and let him shed all his tears...in the shell of his father...

acp(tears rolling)usi ke liye mere bacche...aage badho...zindagi bohot choti hai kisi gum ko liye jeene ko...abhijeet...bohot choti hai..."

abhijeet nodded in the hug while harshly cryingg...and said.."mm...mai...s..shurwaat...karun..karunga sir...zaroor karoonga...m...mere...daya k..ke liye...aaa...aap ke liye...karunga sir...zaroor karunga..."

and in return acp sir just hugged him more tightly...and silence spoke evrything that was needed...

The moments felt slow as each and every happening outside seemed coming to an screeching that was felt was the slow and natural respiration process of breathing with the rolling of tears down from the two pairs of eyes…..they didn't knew what truly was the reason…who was consoling whom and who was searching a shoulder to lay a cry on….

The only thing they were known to each other was today they both needed to let all that pain out. situations differed the support needed differed but the thing that stood common was the pain….and the sense of loneliness and guilt of being the very murderer of their dear ones.

Moments passed by …with the tear of the old man fell on the sons shoulder…who was hugging him with the most of his love…..yes…today he was not the senior inspector of the investigation department…but just a son.

When hearing the harsh cries of his beloved son the father pressed him more near to his heart….tight into the hug….slowly patting hand on his back…trying to calm him down...with a pure smile and a sense of satisfaction inside him….that yes….broke open his tears that he had been carrying deep inside him…..today he shared his pain….

this wasn't very day when he was remembering his past or drowning into the painful memories that had become an integral part of his life today needed to accept it...something which had been much more difficult than there are people who carry even more worst and bitter pasts with themselves and still there is a certain time when you have to move further leaving all when someone else is counting on you.a single day cant just help you change totally or begin a new life all of a sudden but sometimes even a small silver lining over a dark black cloud can work wonders.

And today he did that was something every person would be pleased of by. what else would a father be needed to feel blessed…..his eyes…closed tightly with those tears flowing down…..and soon realizing the heavy breaths and harsh cries getting slowly reduced and the hug becoming even more tight….a unknown smile appeared which was enough to lend out a million words…..

when ….the deep silence was broken by a very well known voice which came up...

"bass….aapne bade bete ko hi gale lagenge?"

These words were heard by the two souls….which instantly got alerted with thierr eyes opened…..they felt a different sensation passing through them….neither could they explain nor could say what they felt….all they could do was to experience it…

They parted from that hug while their gazes falling down on the person standing near the open door….where they could easily see a six foot tall person standing ….his shoes were shinning black…with the deep black rough jeans perfectly ironed having its ends on them…..perfectly complimenting the dark deep marine blue folded shirt with its collar and buttons perfectly straight….and hugging his body making it look appealing ….with his left hand having that three tough black striped analogue clock partially in his pocket….

Finally getting done with the keen observation of the very person …they turned towards the face of the very person…where they could easily feel those two black eyes…staring down at them…with immense and bucketful of emotions flowing down them…..yes…they were the same eyes….which are the open book of the persons golden heart….with that heart throbbing smile erupted through soon….and today looked totally flattening through the stubborn ….

Then both just…couldn't just stop smiling looking at the very smile for which they had been waiting from millions of moments…just to get a single glance of them…tears slowly rolled down their cheeks….as he started to walk towards them…..

"iss chote bete ko nahi?"he inquired with the the sweetest smile of his…..

When the father….while having his one hand over abhijeets shoulder from the back….spread the other hand …while just gazing towards his smaller son whom he today felt was no more his younger son now…..but a satisfactory smile….cuts and scars…made him realize that a future great officer was coming along with him…and within a couple of fraction moments…both of them hugged their beloved father…

There was much to talk loads of stuff to share…..but the peace of that hug sayed it all….acp tightly having his both hand caressing his two sons closed his eyes….and pearls like tears flowed down… today no memory trespassed his soul…..all he could feel was the sense of warmth….….affection….and pure love…

While the hands of both met while hugging …and their gazes met…..it was…something very different was there in that gaze….something that they could word out….or explain when …..and soon they gave a smile…which sayed something athat only they both were known of…..and they hugged back tightly….lending their hearts to stay in that protective shell of their father…..something they had always been missing…

Yes finally the wait was over yes it was…..ending all the pain…

When they were brought back into the present by the bursting of the heavy crackers…with the scent of various scents…were making the environment even more bliss full…..

They parted from the hug and looked outside to see the mesmerizing cracker bursting in the sky…..and their smile widened even more…..

Acp sir smiling withpure happiness "dekho…waqt kaise kab nikal gaya pata bhi nahi chala…..happy Diwali baccho….."he said while keeping a hand on his both sons shoulders….

Both smiled and wished him the same….with that slight tinge of teary layer still in their eyes…..their smile too was feeling widened seeing acp sir this very happy…..

"happy Diwali sir…."

He smiled looking at both of them …..when he saw a bit of hesitance or maybe a bit of unknown silence present between them two...which was making them take time to break free and open up with each other…..he smiled seeing this…..which utterly confused both…but giving a happy sigh….he said…."hamesha…khush rehna …(putting soft hand over their cheeks…)kehte hain ke aaj diye jalate hain…..aaj toh sachem naye diye Jalen hain…..hain na?"he asked looking at both individually when both smiling nodded silently…..reasons for nod were different but weren't unknown to him…..

When the door behind was knocked…..acp sir looked in front…while duo turned to see the peon standing their….

Acpsir moved in front….smiling….when he was about to question…acp sir… gretted him happy Diwali…..

"happy Diwali sir aapko bhi…."while looking at all three of them and seeing a very different shine on all of their faces which was indeed the first time he was able to witness…..he seemed to lost seeing those people this happy….and tears swelled up in his eyes….when acp sir questioned him….

Acp sir "aaj toh Diwali hai…aaj tum kyu…"

He smiled and said… "are sir….aaj toh maine aap sab ke liye pura special Diwali ka sab banaya hai …..usi ke liye puchne aya tha sir….."e asked with smile…..

Acp looking at them and him…. "are kyu nahi?zaroor…..(duo silently smiled)chalo….aaj milke manate hain Diwali…."

Abhijeet who was silently staring daya yet uptil now like a sibling silently seeing his or her younger sibling in awe….the way he or she has changed…..he too was going through something same…..maybe he was accepting that his younger brother has grown up…which is a great happening of any relation ..

He spoke with a proud tone… "han sir…..ab hum sab saath mai milke manayenge…."looking towards them all when daya too smiled happily looking at his face…..still some kind of pain was seen in that smile but abhijeet ignored it for the timebeing as maybe he was very well known to the reason.

When the ringing sound of the cell phone disturbed them…..when abhijeet…realizing…went and took his cell phone….and was wishing not to hear any sort of bad news in this pretty lovely dawn…..his wish came true and he received the call smiling…..

"are same to you same to you….are …han han….aarahe hain….(looking at others smiling faces)accha….kab?itne jaldi…are…han han…accha…accha thik hai…..ok ok….bye…"

Acp sir smiling…"kya hua….."

Abhijeet moving near…."are sir in logon kit oh puri planning ho chuki hai…..puri taiyyari bhi ho chuki hai…."

Daya smiled…..when soon all the cell phones in that room started to ring…..

"yaad dila rahe hain…."Abhijeet said smiling at all…when after receiving and giving a very assurance of their presence…..

Daya spoke up…"sir hum log ghar jaate hain sir pehle…."looked at Abhijeet who nodded in acceptance….

"mai toh aapne saaman ke sath waise ka waise hi ayah hun ….."looking at his messed up luggage lying on the door step…..

Acp nodded in acceptance and seeing the time…"sahi hai….aur waise bhi agar wahan jaane ke liye late ho gaya toh….."

Duo…"hamari khair nahi….."acp smiled whole heartedly…..

When they were about to move from their place….

When acp came in front of them saying them to wait for a moment or two...they nodded feeling something important must e there...they were standing in the living room...silently gazing at the various things present in there...inspite of being aware of every thing present in there...by avoiding each other to their best...

Abhijeet...who was waiting for this person in front from days weeks months...and immense full of moments when he missed him...but what now?now when he was standing In-front of that very person and he was quiet...and same was the reply by daya too...

When after looking at the floor for more than ample time needed to understand and observe the material thickness and features of the floor tile,abhijeet finally looked up at questioned finally...

"M..mission kaisa tha?" Abhijeet question wasn't something which can be framed to single line answer...but still as he was trying to break the ice..daya too answered him with a thoughtful gaze.

Daya: "accha tha...han...bass...thoda high profile tha..."abhijeet nodded with agreeing... When something struck his mind...and he tried to say it out.

Abhijeet: "hmm...time bhi bohot liya is mission be...laga Nahi tha..." Trying to increase that so called interrogative conversation.

Daya getting intervened into the talk while adjusting his scarf.

Daya"han in fact hame bhi expected hi Nahi tha...sab kuch bilkul theek chal raha tha..."(something was making him angry or frustrated in between)

When acp was coming into the living room having two boxes in the hands...when he heard daya speaking...

Daya continued "bass...beech beech mai kuch complications hue ...(Abhijeet instantly looked up at him scare could easily be seen on his face...)wo..

Abhijeet (interrupted): complications?kaise complications?kab?

Anxiousness could easily be seen on his face...which shocked daya a bit...he glanced at Abhijeet...while before Abhijeet would continue...acp sir came into the picture...

Acp sir.."are...itna bada mission tha...toh complications toh hone hi the..."while walking towards the sitting ...both looked at him coming and stood up...with Abhijeet silently understanding and gazing at acp sir eyes...

Acp sir smiling and smartly changing the topic forwarded a well packed gift with a small red ribbon perfectly making it a ideal gift box...

Daya and Abhijeet booth looked up at those different sized boxes then gazed at each other and finally looked up at acp sir...

Daya (confused state ): sir...ye sir...kisliye ye sab?

Abhijeet (agreeing with him)sir...sachme iss sab ki koi zaroorat ...

Acp (cutting them in between)zaroorat toh hoti hai...kyu nahi hoti...aur waise bhi asli gift toh anjaane mai ek dusre ko dedete hai...(he said looking at both and again leaving them into confusion..)aur ye raha meri taraf se...ek chota sa gift...

Daya and Abhijeet...both with hesitance nodded ...when seeing their hesitance...

Acp:lelo...gift bohot kam baar deta hu mai...itna bhi muskurane ki zaroorat Nahi...toofe ke saath daant dena bhi bohot acche se aata hai muze...(seeing the hesitance and shyness still in the air...spoke with a very serious tone)waise...wo ajit hospital mai hai abhi tak...use hosh aa gaya hai...soch raha tha...tum logo ke sath jaakar baat karlu use...(both looked up in shock)shayad tumhe dekhke yaad aajaye use...ke kisne use ekhi khidki se itne baar giraya...chalo...chalte hai...uss hatse ka bare mai pata lagate hai...

Both instantly grabbed their gifts...with daya being the first one...which instantly answered the real culprit...

Daya(trying to be normal)Nahi sir...wo...

Looking at Abhijeet...Abhijeet realizing the situation

Abhijeet.:purvi...han han...purvi...usme bohot jaldi bulaya hai...hum nikalte hai...wapas late ho jayega...

Acp sir silently smiled at both...which both knew...

Acp:hmm wo toh hai...der toh bohot ho rahi hai tumhe...

Both got ready to leave...when Abhijeet just glanced back at acp sir...constantly for the next sixty seconds...he was staring directly in to his eyes...with a big thank you in the eye of the young inspector...with just a small happy smile in acp sir eyes..

And soon both left towards the car...daya who had always been in the driver seat..today after a simple thought soon went into the passenger seat...Abhijeet raised his eyebrow over this..but without further reaction slowly sat into the driving seat and started their forty five minutes journey .

Daya who settled his seat belt and soon started to sniff that so called different smell of something..to which Abhijeet replied "sandalwood "

Daya looked while stopping his sniffing and looking questioned...

Abhijeet "kalhi change kiya tha..."

Daya nodded...and started looking outside...while Abhijeet smiled at him

When daya who was silently glancing that same old road...he was trying his best to control himself bursting out the person besides...as he was expecting that person to prick that topic and accept his mistake which he was trying to avoid from time...

The car stopped at the signal ...

Abhijeet trying to shift his attention...he spoke up...

Abhijeet:khana khaya Nahi hoga na tum...

Daya who was waiting for him to strike some kind of conversation...

Daya looked at him straight and inquired..

"Nahi bhook Nahi hai na hi muze kuch khana hai...ghar chalo straight" his tone seemed a lot irritated...and a tinge of anger too was felt in his tone..Abhijeet just glanced towards him while daya looked at him and started looking in front...Abhijeet was shocked by such a reply from him...

Abhijeet without further argument soon moved forward as the signal turned green...

Abhijeet:muze ghar ke liye kuch saaman lena hai...mai jaldi se leke aata hun...

Seeing daya ...

Daya:hmm...

At first nodded ...but soon questioned

Daya"ghar pe waise bhi kuch hoga kahan ..."abhijeet who was ignoring all this yet until now...had parked the car near the store...looked at daya and spoke up..

"Daya baat kya hai...itne ukhad kyu rahe ho?mai akela rehta tha...Ab do do logon ka samaan toh rakh Nahi sakta na gyaara gyaara mahine..."Abhijeet spoke it to clarify his side...

"Sahi hai...waise bhi ghar se zada toh hospital mai rehte the tum..."Abhijeet face changed and soon his anger too melted a bit...

"Anyways lelo saaman...and if possible apne medicines bhi lelo...(forwarding his prescription Abhijeet just shocked to see that prescription he wasn't at all expecting daya to get this Into his hand...but right now avoiding further interrogation by daya he moved closing the door of the car...)

Grabbing everything he wanted with lots of tension on his head...as now he was very well aware that daya must have taken all his schedule in account which is this is seriously going to be a trouble for soon he went near to the car setting all those bags inside...

Abhijeet started the car...he was really not knowing what was the matter...when his hand which was keeping that last bag on the back seat unknowingly touched day as arm a bit little harshly...when a painful aah escaped from his mouth...

Abhijeet looked at him in a bit of shock..."sorry sorry...wo samaz Nahi aya..."

When he looked at daya who had holded his arm with a very tight grip and his face was showing that he was keeping all that pain inside...

Abhijeet:daya?ye...ye haath ...tuze..laga hai?

Daya:(avoided speaking and just kept on pressing his arm)

Abhijeet seeing the same state ...spoke up in a bit of anger...

Abhijeet:daya mai tumse baat kar raha hun...(seeing daya moving his gaze away)kya chal raha hai han?jabse aye ho tabse yahi laga ke rakha hai...subah se tumse baat karne ko koshish kar raha hun aur tum..

Daya (looking at him )aur tum kya?han?kya chahte ho tum?mission se aga hun mai...it has consequential effects Abhijeet...and u know them very well...(looking at him in anger)aur kya baat karta tumse?ye ke najaane kitne baar admit hue tum?(Abhijeet shocked )ya kitne baat aapne aap ki jaan dene gaye the ...(seeing down head of Abhijeet )karni hai na tumhe baat toh karo...mere mai Ab jhoothe jhoothe dhyaan bhatkane wale fazool ke sawal puchne ki taakat Nahi hai...aur na hi aise sawaalon ko jawaab dene ki takat hai...(realising that he is still holding his arm)aur ye...goli lagi thi...(Abhijeet instantly looked up at him)

Daya seeing his fixed gaze spoke with..."doctor ki kal ki appointment hai...mai aapne aap ka khayal acche se rakhta hun..."saying sat again straight...and instantly closed his eyes...Abhijeet who was seeing a chance to speak up with his stiff person felt no point ...so trying to avoid the rest of the heating argument to flourish in this closed space...he ignited the engine and left towards the desired destination.

Within few more minutes of silence the car stopped in the porch of the bungalow...with Abhijeet getting down and opening the back seat door and grabbing all those bags in his hand...without glancing at daya...he moved towards the door...when he realized that opening this so called lock he needs at least one hand free but he with most of his patience and perseverance kept on trying until daya came and grabbed that key from His hand ignoring abhijeets opposition opened the door and went inside...while Abhijeet slowly followed him...soon switching on The lights Abhijeet kept the bags on table with daya gazing all around and seeing the house going pale...with many things still at their place.

Just the frames were seeming to have changed their place...he could easily see the way his buddy must have spent these three hundred and thirty four days.

Daya silently glanced at Abhijeet who was busy taking out his coat...and was trying his best to make the house look well in order which was a true fail attempt .

"Tumhara room set kar diya hai...aur kapde bhi bed par rakh diye hai..."saying Abhijeet moved towards the kitchen avoiding dayas fix gaze...while daya giving a sigh simply moved towards his room.

_while at acp sir house:_

Standing in front of the long straight mirror the assistant commissioner of police was busy adjusting his shervani ..well there wasn't something to find weird in this as he had rarely been seen wearing such festive clothes adjusting it after a couple of attempts...he looked at himself in the mirror...smiling at his own reflection.

he was happy...truly happy today...when he glanced back

"Sahab...saare toofe aur saman rakh diya hai gaadi mai..."

Acp smiled "accha...thik hai...aur ye kuch aur boxes hai ye bhi lejao...jaldi karo...warna wo salunkhe yahan as ke mera sar kha jayega..."

The servant too smiled and left with the boxes...

Acp to himself "waise Dr sahab hai kahan?kal raatse kuch contact Nahi hai...(grabbing his watch)meeting ke liye jaane wala tha...aane ki kuch khabar bhi Nahi...(taking a sigh)chalo...muze hi dekhna padega...na jaane kahan taiiyar hote baitha hai..."

Smiling he left downstairs...

_duo home:_

Daya came out of the bathroom which was full of hot steam by now...as he was in a heavy need of a long hot shower... ruffling his half wet hairs he made way towards the dinning and found a good hot steaming cup of gingered tea awaiting for him he glanced aside...but couldn't see Abhijeet any where so silently sat on the chair and soon sipped the tea enjoying its aroma...which always pleased his nasal organs...

He trying to normalize himself to that cozy and familiar feel of 'their' house...Abhijeet entered while talking with someone on the cell phone..

Abhijeet:"han ...theek hai...hmm...(writing something and noting it down)accha...han...kk thanks...hmm..."saying he cut the call and joined daya on the dinning table...

Daya seeing Abhijeet tensed a bit questioned.."kya hua?kiska phone tha...?"

Abhijeet: (looking into the cell phone)kuch Nahi wahi...case ke silsile mai...uss mahesh kumar murder case ki file reopen ho gayi hai...(keeping the cell phone aside)

Daya(questioning look) reopen?

Abhijeet forwarding the biscuits towards him and really forgetting that they were in stiff with each other...continued...

"Han...wo uske murderer ko saza bhi sunai thi na...(seeing the same gaze )yaar wo Nahi kya April mai hearing tha...proofs ko leke kitna bawal machaya tha...

Daya(realising):April...(paused)mai kahan tha tab?

Abhijeet stopped and realised...and silently nodded...then again that unwanted silence occupied the four walls...

Abhijeet getting up after ending up with his share of tea...spoke with...

Abhijeet:mai fresh ho ke aata hun...

Nd turned to move inside his room...when his fast steps stopped with the very question that stunned him to heels...he stopped at his place...

Daya(looking down at his nails)rakesh ne bataya...contact tum hi kar rahe the na?

Abhijeet didn't turned...he just tried to recapitulate himself...then turned

Abhijeet(avoiding his gaze):h...han...wo...bohot din ...(daya having a very fixed gaze towards him)isiliye...

finally they had touched the very thing which they both were waiting for...maybe not both but at least daya..

Daya(smiled):mission high profile tha ...jaante the na tum...(looking at him with a straight gaze while standing up which shocked Abhijeet )waqt toh lagna hi tha...(smiled with pain)WO toh sirf mai tha...jise iss sab ke baare mai kuch pata Nahi tha...

Abhijeet:(clarifying)daya iss sab ke baare mai ksi ko bhi koi andaaza Nahi tha...

Daya:tumhe bhi Nahi?(raising his eyebrow)

Abhijeet shook his head in irritation...

Abhijeet:daya tum ...tum meri baat sunne wale ho?

Daya:(looking at him)Ab tak tumhari hi toh baat sun raha tha...Ab aur bhi kuch sunnana hai tumhe?(folding his hands)sunao...

Abhijeet looked at him in disbelief as his anger was making him even more low...

Abhijeet:muze samaz mai Nahi aata...ke ho kya gaya hai tumhe...jaate waqt tak toh sab kuch theek tha...(seeing daya)Ab achanak hua kya hai tumhe?

Daya:han...jaane ke waqt sab kuch theek tha...kyu ke tum...(pointing at him with a firm gaze)tum ne waise sab plan karke Jo rakha tha...and han...Ab ye mat bolo ke kya plan kaunsa plan daya?(imitating him)uss din kitni...kitni safai se jhotth bola tumne...(he was moving to and fro )

Abhijeet who was having guilt too...but was trying his best to avoid that very fact...

Daya :Ab yahan wahan kya dekh rahe ho?aaj Nahi aaoge jhagadne?(smiling teasingly)hah...Ab kaise aoge...and kyu?tumhare maksad toh hasil ho gaya hai...

Abhijeet moved forward:maqsad?kaisa maqsad han?(his tone getting Into irritated) kabse Jo jee mai aaye kahe jaa rahe ho...(daya shot a very angry gaze towards him so Abhijeet with shifting gaze clarified)han...thoda jhooth bola tha ma...

Daya(cut him in between)thoda?

Abhijeet:(angry) accha...bohot ..bohot jhuth bola Maine...bass...(looking at daya who was in anger looking outside)lekin Jo bhi kiya hum sabki bhalayi ke liye kiya...

Daya:bhalayi?wah...(coming near him)hamesha puri duniya ki bhalaie tumhi hi suzti hai...and samazti hai...baki hum sab toh paagal hai...akal Nahi hai na humme...sacrifice karne ka bada shauk chada hai na tumhare sar pe?(Abhijeet staring at him with same look)aur waise bhi kaunsi badi bhalaie ki tumne wo dekh kiya Maine...hamesha...hamesha...yahi rehta hai tumhara...kuch bhi kahi bhi khatra ho tum kud padte ho...

Abhijeet was going to speak...but hearing what he said...he looked with scare towards daya...

Abhijeet:daya ma..

Daya(irritated)abhijeet...please...let's stop this...(showing his hand)abhi na mera jhagadne ka mood hai...aur nahi mere mai itni takaat hai...so...please...let's stop this here...

Abhijeet:jhagadne ka shauq muze bhi Nahi hai daya...(looking at him)wo toh tum ho Jo subah se ukhde hue ho...(sighing)

he moved to the wash room...while daya was still staring outside...realizing that Abhijeet has gone to freshen up...he too with a sigh went into his room ...

_acp sir home:_

Acp sir(truing to call)pata Nahi ye salunkhe hai kahan?ek ghanta ho gaya...call kar raha hun...ring jaa rahi hai magar phone uthane ka naam Nahi le raha hai ye...

Going and sitting on the sofa..

Servant:sahab...aaapki goliyan...

Acp(anxious tone)han table pe rakh do...

Servant:ji ...salunkhe sahab...aaye Nahi abhi tak...

Acp:wahi toh...(looking at the watch)samaz Nahi aaraha kahan jaa kar baitha hai...meeting toh kal raat ko khatam ho gayi hogi...aur na bhi hui ho toh ek message toh kar deta...(looking at the servant)wo... Usne tumhe kuch bataya tha...

Servant :Nahi sahab...aaj subah ghar hi aa jayenge pehle aisa hi kaha tha...baki toh kuch Nahi...

Acp:thik hai...dekhte hai...shayad phone kahin bhul gaya ho...

Saying he kept on trying his cell phone...

_duo house:_

Abhijeet came outside his room...with his files and other stuff...looking at the door of days room and realizing he being inside...moved with the file ...

Knocking his door...daya who was sitting facing his back to the door...without looking back...

Daya:darwaaza knock kabse karne lage tum...

Abhijeet silently moved inside...without replying him...kept that file on the table near the bed side...

Abhijeet:yeh kuch case files hai...inpe tumhare signatures ki zaroorat hai...jab waqt mile kar dena sign...

Daya: hmm...

Daya sat in the same state when abhijeet silently left his room...and ent into his...and threw himself on the bed as he was feeling a lot very weak...not just physically but mentally too...when it had been minutes when daya was silently sitting on the bed with his hands on both sides and head hanging down...he then glanced aside and found the photo frame staring at him...it was having two smiling faces...he smiled remembering that moment...then dragged his bag towards the bed and slowly started to take things out...after taking the to clean clothes taking all that load of documents finally took out that diary...where he glanced at it...and finally took and opened it...where only one line was written on many of the pages...he just moved his hand over those word...and felt like what is he doing?is this something he was waiting for yet until now?no,surely not.

he instantly stood up from his place and within minutes he was standing in front of that half closed door of abhijeets room ad with minimal of hesitation he pressed open the wooden door and got to see abhijeet lying on the bed with closed moved forward and gazed towards abhijeet who was not looking in a really good was seeming drained who had entered with much of enthusiasm turned to move out...when abhijeet all of a sudden opened his eyes and sat up.

"daya..."

daya stopped there and looked back at him...

acp sir house:

acp sir were sitting with his head resting on the back had been more than half and hour since he had been simultaneously calling his doctor friend who had promised him to accompany him in this right now he was no where to be the ringing sound of the phone made him open his eyes and grab that thing in seeing the caller he stood up and was to shower the person with the most of his unanswered questions.

"salunkhe...k..."

"pradyuman...mai do minute mai tumhare ghar pohonch raha hun ready raho...bass do minute..."

saying the call was acp sir trying to make out what really happened just glanced at the blank screen ...and with irritation straight away went his way towards the porch.

and as sayed by the forensic doctor within 120 seconds his car was there in the porch with acp sir grabbing all that stuff f boxes and putting it in his car he got into the front seat and soon begun.

"ye kya tareeka hain han?"his voice was high enough for the person sitting next to him to hear.

"aaj subah se try kiye jaa raha hun tuze call...kahan ta kahan tu han?(seeing salunkhe sir concentrating on the driving rather that on his questions his pitch rises further)salunkhe main tujhse baat kar raha hun...

salunkhe"are ab mere alawa hai kaun yahan...sun raha hun mai"he replied in a go easy tone...

acp sir"aapna phone bech diya hai kya tumne?kitni baar call kiya tumhe...ek call nahi utha sakte tum?"

salunkhe who was more seriosly concentrating on the way to go..."yaar ab conference se abhi aaya hun...tum bhi samza karo yaar...aur ab mera deemag mat khao...itna accha din hai aur tum ho ke..."

acp sir"tujhse toh kisi bhi din baat karna hi beekar hai..."

saying he started to look outside in irritation...when soon after some time he realized something weird he just stared at the road keenly and soon turned his face towards salunkhe sir...saying...

"salunkhe...tera deemag toh thikane pehai?ye tu kahan le jaa raha hai?"

salunkhe who was waiting for that question"are yaar ab har baar bureau thodi na jaana hota hai...party haitoh kya bureau jaayenge..."

acp firm tone"accha...toh mere khayal se party freddy ke ghar pe hai...and jahan tak mai jaanta hun ye raasta freddy ke ghar par to nahi jaata..."

"ho gaye na tum shuru...kabhi toh aapne acp ke avtaar se bahar aate jao...ye kya ye raasta yahan nahi jaata wahan nahi jaata...mai jaanta hun na ye raasta kahan jaata hai...aur waise hi mai koi tumhe kidnap karke toh le nahi jaa raha ..."trying to smile inspite of knowing that acp would become angry...as he keenly glancing the surroundings...

acp sir"salunkhe...tu...(he saw some kingd of milestonic building and soon his face which yet only irritated soon tured angry

"tu theeek hai salunkhe?tuze pata bhi hain hum kahan jaa rahe hain?"he asked with firm tone

"han boss...muze pata hai...(pressing his left and on his hand)yaar kuch dikhana chahta hun...please...ghussa mat ho...please believe me..."he said giving a reassuring nod while acp just turned his face...and was feeling himself getting weak all again...while salunkhe pressing his hand a bit ...drove the car to the desired destination.

and withing few kilometers...the car stopped and acp sir looked outside...and before he could spek anything salunkhe sir had already came out of the car...soon were followed by acp sir ...

salunkhe sir just stood in front and was standing there with folded hands and was looking and staring acp sir every moment with acp sir slowly walking towards him as hewas trying to analyse and realize that really what was this...was it a dream?he was just not knowing what to say or react...while finally salunkhe sir moved near to him...and pressed his hand on his shoulders...

"salunkhe ye..."

"han pradyuman ye tumhara ghar hai..._tumlogon _ka ghar hai..."tears had aleready arised in those two pairs of eyes...

yes they were standing in front of acp pradyumans house,not the one where a old man lived alone but a place where a happy and complete family once cherished one of the most beautiful moments of their was simple warm and sweet bungalow standing behind which was once planned by them in front near to the bungalow where only closed rooms occupied their spaces after they lacked their occupants,it was converted into a a place of happiness...with small small children playing up and down in that place which was perfectly developed into a orphanage home.

with a big name plate hanging on the top of the front facade of the building which read..."_Aashiyaana"_

tears were rising in those two old eyes...yes there of happiness...and much more...

"tu...tune ye ..."acp sir hardly uttered

salunkhe sir with a big and satisfactory smile"do mahine se chal raha tha ye sab..."

acp sir glanc at him...

salunkhe"muze pata tha tumhe puchunga toh shayad ...isiliye maine khud hi ye decision le liya...har baar tumhe yahan aake aapne iss sab main khote dekh mai aur nahi iss sab ko seh paya...mai jaanta hun maine tumse poochna chahiye tha...aisa kadam uthane se pehle ...m..."

"paagal hai kya t..tu salunkhe...(tear fell down from his eye)aaj...in baccho...bcchon ko yahan khelte dekh dil mai ek sukoon mil raha hai...m...mai nahi jata sakta uss ehsaas ko sal..salunkhe...(salunkhe holded his hand tightlyhe vey well knew what was going in his friends mind...

salunkhe(looking at the board and having his friends hand in hand spoke"bhabhi ko bacche bohot pasand the na ..."he with tear flowing down looked at acp sir...who was trying hard to controll his tears let that tear flow down and just nodded with blurry vision...salunkhe remembering all just was wiping his tears...

when acp sir felt like someone hugging his legs...he saw a small little kid hugging his leg...and his small glittering eyes staring at him...he just stared at that little angel he sloly took his hands in his and got on his knees...with that kid which was feeling a bit little shy ...

that small boy spoke:uncle...a..ap acp uncle ho na...

acp sir tking his small cute little hands in his smiled and said..."han beta mai hi acp uncle hu...tum muze jaante ho?(very soft tone while salunkhe staring at them with teary smile as he remebered the moment when acp used to come back home and hold small nakul and take his small hands in his and share all the moments of happiness possble...)

kid repied:han uncle...mujhe bhi aapki tarahbanna hai...

acp(giving a proud smile and putting a hand on his bubbly cheeks)accha...wah...bade bahadur ho tum...(where he raised a qestion regarding his name when the kid instantly answered)

kid (proud tone)mera naam rohan...mai vpm school mai padhta hun...

salunkhe smiled so too pradyuman...and a small tearescaped his eyes...

kid seeing that tear...uncle aap roo rahe ho...

acp sir wiping that tear and smiled bak"nahi beta...ye th khushi ke aasu hai..."

the kid instantly smiled when the teacher came up seeing them smiling...

teacher:sorry sir...isne tan toh nahi kiya na(she said in a soft tone)

acp sir:(wiping all tears)arebilkul nah...balki hamara rohan toh bohot hoshiyaar hai...hai na?(looking at him)

rohan :hann...

teacher and all smiled...:accha chalo jao aapne doston ke sath khelo...sab tumhara intezaar kar rahe hain...jao...

kid:uncle aap aaoge na...

acp:han beta...aoor aaunga...tumhare sab doston se miunga...

teacher:sir...aapne bohot bohot accha kaam kiya hai...inn nanhe bacchon ke zindagi ko ek sahara dekar...inhe aise hasi khushi khelte hue dekh bohot accha lagta hai...

salunkhe:hame bhi...inn becharon ka kya kassor jo zindagi mai wo akele hai...

acp:hmm...magar ab akele nahi honge...(seeing all of them playing joyfully and laughing...and soon the kids called the teacher and she had to take thier leave )

teaar again flowed down acp sir eys...as he saw those kids playing...

salunkhe sir keeping his hand on his shoulder "_hum nakul ko toh nahi bacha paye...magar inhe nakul jaisa banne se toh rok hi sakte hai na..."_

acpsir nodded and salunkhe smilingly gave him a side hug...acp sir just stared at that place with smile

then acp sir seeing tears in salunkhe eyes...sayed...

"ab party ko jaana hai bhi ke nahi?"

salunkhe:are han...chalo bhai...chao...warna tumhare wo officrs chodenge nahi muze...

saying acp sir moved towards the car with happiness all over...and a victory smile crept on salunkhe sirs face which was showing his boundless happiness which he received by that one true smile on the face of his friend...he once looked back and then moved towards the car...

they sat into the car...the journey was going to be long as they had came in the opposite way...but now they both wanted it to be the longest possible...they wanted to stay in that feel...the feelig of satisfaction happiness and preciousness...

salunkhe seeing him from time...and he himself was happy...saw him"kya yaar ab itne bhi mat roo...warna muze rona aajayega...aur tumhe pata hai ek baar mai shuru ho gaya toh rukne ka naam nahi leta..."

acp sir smiled on his comment which he was passing just to ease the environment...then...after some time...

"pata nahi freddy ne kya kya taiyyari ki hogi...muze toh soch ke hi paseena aaraha hai..."then he saw acp sir lost somewhere and smiling...

salunkhe sir"are...bhai...ye akele aklele kya muskuraya jaa raha hai?hame bhi batao hum bhi muskura lenge..."teasingly...

acp sir "yaar salunkhe kabhi kabhi ye bacche bhi bohot kuch seekha jaate hain...ab dekh na...kal raat ko sirf abhijeet mere ghar pe tha...wo bhi beemar..."

salunkhe"boss use hua kya tha...tumne muze bataya nahi...call kardete..."

acp sir in fake angry gaze"dr sahab aapne muze jhooth jhooth kya kaha tha...ke aap meeting conference ke liye gaye hai...muze kya pata tha...ke tum yahan ye sab kar rahe ho..."

salunkhe"are han han...sorry sorry..."(bitting his tongue)accha ab kaisa hai?"

acp resting his head:"ab theek hai...daya jo aaya hai...(salunkhe smiled with happiness)yaar uss ek raat mai...mai use samzaane gaya tha...usse aapne uss ateeth se baahr nikal ke ek naayi shuwaat kare kehne gaya tha...magar tuze pata hai...aaj aisa lag raha hai jaise usne hi muze ek nayi shurwaat karne ki umeed di...(the shine in his eyes made salunkhe smile proudly)shayd ...usne hi muze ye zindaagi ka toofa dediya..."

salunkhe"jiski tumhe zaroorat thi"

acp nodded in happiness"akhir bete kiske hain?"

and both shared a laugh...and again every thing just felt right...picture perfect...

at duo home:

"tum...so rahe the...maine socha..."

abhijeet moving hand over his face looked up at him and sayed"han..wo bass thodi aankh lag gayi thi..."daya nodded...

and was about to move out...when he heard...

abhijeet:jo kehne aaye the wo bina kahe hi chale jaaoge?"

abhijeet og tup and moved naer to daya...and put hand on his shoulder and turn him...

abhijeet:tuze pata hain maine rakesh ko kyu contact kiya tha?(daya shook his head in no)darr lagraha tha...(daya with a jerk looked at him)han...darr...daya...aaj tak...yaar...aaj tak..kabhi pata hi nahi tha...ke kabhi jo insaan hamare ird gird hota hain uske...dur jaane se itna sab kuch badalta hain...tumh..tumhe pata hai...jab maa muze chodke gayi thi na...tab muze patatak nahi tha ke unki meri zindagi mai kya ehmiyat hai...isiliye uss waqt uss dard ko anjaane main mai seh kar gaya...(daya looked at him in pain)tu jab jaa raha tha na...tab muze darr tha...magaritna nahi kyuke main chahta tha..ke yahan se durr rahe...aur wahan rahe jahan teri zyaaada zaroorat hai...bola...bola maine jhooth tumse...kyuke yahan ke terrorist attack ke baare main jaanta tha...magar ek baat hum sab jante the ke yahan sab the...wahan mission pe kisi zimmedaar insaan ki zaroorat thi...(daya was just staring at him)magar...din be din...tumhara ye mission khatam hone ka naam tak nahi le raha tha...aur yaar...acp sir...wo toh mere samne isske baare main zikar hi nahi kar rahe the...yyaarmai jitna ho sake sambhal raha tha yaar...magar ...(tears swell up)jab bhi muze mera atteth yaad ata tha na...tab muze ye darr lagta hai...ke kimera aaj mera kal mujhse naa chen le...kyuke mera aaj aur kal tu hai daya...(daya too had tears...and was just letting himspeak)tere bina...yaar...ye poore satrah saal...bilkul khaali lagte hain...(holding him by his arm)partuze pata hai...ye gyaara mahine muze aur bhi bohot kuch samzaa gaye...tuze pata hai...hum dono na...ek dusre se itne kareeb the na...ke kabhi...aapne aas paas ke logon ko kabhi dekh hi nayi paaye...tumhe pata hai...freddy...freddy ne naajene kitna support diya muze...(daya nodded)aur...sabse ehem baat toh...inn dino mai...muze tumhari ehmiyaat samzi hai...(daya was about to protest with tears flowing )wo kehte hai na...kabhi kabhi cheese jab door jaati hai tabhi unki ehmiyaat samazti hai hame...

daya:(tears flowing)abhijeet tum y..ye kya keh rahe ho yaar...tumne jo bhi kiya sahi kiya...kuch galatnahi kiya...par yaar...mere na hone ki wajah se...tum...tumne aapne aap ko kyu saza di han?mmain jis abhi ko chod ke gaya tha...wo kahin mil hi nahi raha hai muze...t..tum...ne toh aapne aap ka khayaal tak rakhna band kadiya...(abhijeet moves his head down)yaar...meri jaan tum ho...tum...tumhe pata hai wahan kaise ek ek din guzara hai maine...kuch hi dino mai muze yahan ke terrorist attack ke baare mai pata chala tha...tumhe pata hai...raat raat bharneend nahi aati thi muze...har palyahi khayal rehta tha ke tumne bataya kyu nahi muze...aur tum har baar jab bhi khatra hota hai kabhi muze cheese nahi batate ho...tumhe pata hai...(tears started to roll fast)jab bhi tum jaate the na mission pe,...tab ye..ye ghar khaane ko uthtata tha...aisa lagta tha...jaise...jaise wapas sabkuch wahin se shuuru hogaya hai...jahan se humne shurwaat ki thi...(abhijeet was just looking down and hearing)par yaar...main khayal toh rakhta tha na khudka...kyu ke main jaanta tha ke mere dost ko kabhi mere aisa khud ko taqleef dene se khushi nahi hogi...use aur bhi dard hoga...(making abhijeetlook towards him)yaar...agar inn gyaara mahino ke baad bhi mai nahin aata...toh kya tum aisehi jeete rehte...aapne aap ko maarte?(abhijeet shifted his gaze which was blurry due to tears)aur agar kabhi aata hi nahi wapas toh...(abhijeet just looked at him in shock)toh kya han?abhijeet...aapne aap ko taqleef dene se pehle socho ke tumhare upaar kitni zindagiyan jee rahi hai...agar mai late aata aur tumhe kuch ho jaata toh?khushi ek dusre ke acche hone main hoti hai...tumhe pata hain...jis din ye sab khatam hua na...tab muze tumse sunna tha...ke han daya tune kar dikahay...(abhijeet was crying hrdly seeing daya like this)boss ab ye chota daya chota nahi r..raha..n..na...boss...

and ithin seconds abhijeet hugged daya...with daya hugging him to the tightest...its rightly said that sometimes a hug is needed..to lean yourself on someone...daya was crying harshly...and each of his cry was depicting the pain he had experienced in these days...abhijeet didnt spoke anything but just kept on patting his back...and tears flowing down...

abhijeet parting from the hug...and seeing daya...

abhijeet"yaar...tu hai ke...dekh...maine...tere liye kya kya laya tha...aur tu hai ke...

abhijeet moved from there as he wanted daya to move out of those memories...he went took out a big bag...and heaily put it on bed...

daya moved near him but yet was having tears...

abhijeet:tum toh baith hi jaao...poore ke poore near about saal bhar ke tyoharon ke gift hai...(daya looked at him in disbelief while abhijeet acoided his gaze)ye dekh...ye bag...tuze chahiye thi na...trekking ke liye...ye tere brand new hesdphones...sweat shirts...sarfs...and ye...ye naya camera...a...

before he could complete his sentence daya had already grabbed his hand in hand...while abhijeet looked down...daya could feel that warmth in the hands of friend...he slowly made abhijeet sit on the bed...and got seated on his knese...

and holded abhijeets hands...and stared at him...

daya:abhijeet...muze pata nahi...ke mai tuhe kya samzau ya kaise samzau...mai khud aapne aap ko samzaane ki koshish kar raha hun...magartumhe pata hain...iss baar muze ek baat pata chali hai...ke whatever happens for good...iss mission ne na...muzme ek aisa confidence laya hai...jo shayad hi kissi aur cheese ne diya hoga...boss...magar aur ek baat samaz aayi pata hai kya...(abhijeet looked at him)ke mera bhai...bohot strong hai...bohot zada...aaj tak pata bhi nahi chala...ke naajane kitni saari chesson se muze bachatw aaye ho...yaar...magar aapne iss daya ke liye jeena hai na tumhe?(abhijeet nodded silenlty)toh boss...(grabbng his hand tiglty)muze promise karo...ke...ab se...abse...sabse pehle khudke liye jeeoge...samze...kyu pata hai tum ho toh main hu...promise karo...plz...(abhijeet looked at him and nodded)boss...aise bass mundi mat hilao...promise bolo chalo...

abhijeet:yaar...daya tum...

daya(stiff in decision)p..r.o.m.i.s.e...

abhijeet(finally)accha baba...promise...ab khush...(both smiled while daya was satisfied as its really hard to take promises from him)

daya:han...waise...aaj bade ghoor rahe the muze...(in proud tone)

abhijeet(realsiing what he was meaning)han...wo...dekh raha tha...aaj kal logon ka rehen sehen badaal jo gaya hai na...

daya(angry)logonka?

abhijeet:toh ?

when before daya would have continued the bell buzzed and daya irritatingly got up and went to open the door...

where...freddy barged inside...daya was just looking as he straight way went and sat on the sofa...wile daya was just standing at the door...when abhijeet came up to see who it was...

daya:dekho...kaun aaya hai..freddy sir aaye hai...

abhijeet:are baapre...(teasing)good morning sir...aaj aap yahan?

freddy who was trying his best to look calm...and was cutely staring at daya...which daya too knew...

freddy grtting up:mai yahan invitation dene aaya hun...

daya raised his eyebrow"han...waise tum nahi bulte toh bhi hum aa hi jaate..."

freddy instantly smiled as he was relly missing the teasing from daya...and by absence of daya he was missing his real abhijeet sir too...

abhijeet:han bhai...waise bhabhi ji ko milne k chnce har roz kahan aata hai...(winkng at daya)

freddy:ek ghante mai shuru ho rahi hai party...waqt pe pohonch jaana...(showing a serios face which indeed was serios)

abhijeeet:daya...waqt pe...samze...(daya smiled when he saw something in that bag which freddy had brought...he saw something gift wrapped...

and explained it to abhijeet trough eyes...while freddy...who was not at all willng to leave...and was indeed was feeling like being with daya with them...

daya:kya hua freddy?jaane ka man nahi hai?

abhijeet could feel freddys eyes moist...daya too knew that hehad came up after crying outside...soon freddy aoided his gaze...and was about to go outside...with that bag...when daya grabbed that bag smartly...and freddy looked at him in shock...

freddy:are sir...aa..

daya:are...gift laake wapas le jaa rahe ho?ye kaisi baat hui haan?

abhijeet:(while openeing the gift)han phir...and soon they opened it...and what they saw was smething which made them just teary again...

it was duo photo...well framed...while freddy was feeling a scare in heart...when daya...who was just staring at those two laughing faces of each other...there was complete silence for moments...when daya seeing freddy silent...tears ...

daqya:nahi boss...ye kya gift hai?

freddy was shocked :sir maine kahan tha aapko nahi pasand aayega...

abhijeet:(composing)han yaar sachme...pasand hi nahi aaya ye ...waise bhi...ye incomplete photo hai...iska kya karenge...

freddy(tear ell down)sorry...sir...m...mai...

daya:gift kya hota hai pata hai tumhe...(showing fake anger)

abhijeet:han...daya dikha hi do ise...

daya and abhijeet both went near to freddy and stood on his both sides...with he not realising really what were they doing...and daya silently took his cell phone outside...and holded the phone upwards and both side hugged freddy...and said in chorus...say chesssee...

it took moments for freddy to realise...and tears flew down his face...and other too...both side hugged him tightly and seeing him breaking down in happiness...

daya:freddy...soch lo...warna tumhara ye roota hua pic hi lagega bureau mai...

and all three laughed off...with finally posing with smiling,teasing whacky naughty faced selfies...but all at the end seemed just lovely...

daya:ab lag raha hai ye complete gift...

whe the ring of freddys cell buzzed and he recieved and ended saying han and only han...

freddy:sir...(happy and enthusiastic)jaldi taiyaar hoieye...smita ne kahan hai aapko leke hi aao...warna mai bhi na aau...

daya:haha...chalo bhai...freddy ka sawal...hai...

abhijeet(smiling)bass dass minute ruku...aa hi gaye samzo...

saying freddy left the house and waited in the car while they both turned into their rooms...and soon getting in hurry got ready...ut soon individually their glances fell on the wrapped gifts that were lying near thier chargers...where there switched off cells were lying...so anyways they were ought to get glance of it...and gift is something that can lure a small child to a old person...so in that hurry still they both had time to neatly unwrap it as enthusiasm was filled up...to know whats in there...

daya opened his girt which was a strong box...he looked at him keenly...and opened it...and saw a black shining brand new gun(or u can say pistol) in it...he just amazingly took it in hand and just moved his hand over it...in that box it carried its desired reload...it was of point five caliber...he just stared at it...when after carrasing it...he soon saw a small paper in that box...he took it in hand and opened it...

_hmm...ab shayad tumhe waqt milgaya hoga sab niptake iss box ki traaf dekhne ko...(daya smiled on the prediction of that person)mai jaanta tha ke abhi iss waqt tumhe iss cheese ki sabse zyaaada zaroorat hai...aur waise bhi mission mai tumhari gun khoni padi tumhe...(daya was serisoly shocked that how does this person knows every thing that happens to him)khair...magar aaj iss cheese ko tumhe dene ke liye koi tyohaar nahi hai...balki aaj muze tupe fakr aur garv hai...(a shy smile came on his lips)muze pata tha ke tum is mission ko acchi taah se successfull karoge..._

_iss cheese ki hamari zindagi mai bohot ehmiyaat hai...aur iss gun se chalne wali har ek goli kisi ki zindagi aur maut decide karti hai...isse hamesha soch samaz kar chalana...aur jab insaaf ki baat ae...tab kabhi aapne haath dagmagane mat dena...ek mujrim ko maarne se hazaaron beegunaah ki jaan bach sakti hai...magar ek begunaah ki jaan sasti nahi hoti..._

_hmm...bohot bol liya aine shayad...chalo...aapna khayal rakho...aur aapne bhai ka bhi..._

_congartulations senior inspector daya..._

daya just smiled heavily and a sense of proudness grasped him...he smiled and just kept on staring at the letter...

while in the next room...another person after settling his hairs...as about to take his cell phone...when his hand automatically grabbed that wrapped thing...

and he after a sigh and smile before opening it ...and opened it...

where there was a thin and long pen

which was seeming a lot costly...he sighed...and soon took it i hand...he was smiling...as he knew that...

there was small piece of paper...and just something was written...

_"welcome...and thanks a lot..."_

abhijeet just smiled...truly happily...

when daya came in with his gift...and glanced at abhijeet who was staring t his...

daya:dekha...khol diya na tumne bhi...(teasing)

abhijeet:han ji...(smiled)

daya kept that box besides his...

daya:boss...inhe sab kaise samazta hai...sachme...

abhijeet:becausee...he is...

both said in one tone..."he is acp pradyuman"

and soon both started laughing...but their laugh didn't lasted as the bell rang profusely...as they saw Freddy pressing it again and again...with hsi temper at highest...while seeing him near to barge inside...they grabbed their cells and guns...and left downstairs...towards a new begging...as its said that 'every story has an end...and every end is a new beginning"

_today...a forensic doctor who had been living with the dead and had a single friend who was his life...today he was happy,no...truly happy...as today his friend smiled he succeed to turn his bitter past into a pleasant future ..._

_a assistant commissioner of police who was well known to be heart,but today we got to know that even the stone can melt...he was happy because today his son started a new beginning of his life...today he is sure that he wont drown himself in the past...and today he would never feel afraid to walk a path towards "their" house..._

_a inspector who had been serving more as a entertainer a moral booster a person who would always be there to put hand on the broken persons shoulder...someone who would always ask God to save his near and dear ones...and his innocent prayers always worked ...today he was happy as he was able to grab a place between the inseparable two...those were just moments that they spender together...but were enough to keep him satisfied and happy for the rest of his life..._

_a senior inspector who had always been cherished and his presence been appealed was today happy well the reason is not something anyone is unknown of...but its surely meeting his brother after millions of moments and seeing him awoken through his past towards a new start is indeed the biggest happiness that ever can bless his soul..._

_and an another senior inspector who had always been known and put under a sympathy zone because of his past was 'himself today"as today he felt like discovering himself back...yes its not a rocket since to move on but neither is it as eas as mixing salt in water...today and for coming days he would be happy...and the real reason is...today he got a new relation...beyond yaar and daya...today he was introduced to senior inspector daya..._

**yes,everyone Gifted today...and indeed they unknowingly gifted each other...sometimes materialistic gifts fade away...but the gifts that we give each other sometimes can be the life turning.**

**and today all of them got their very own "precious gift"**

**"YESTERDAY IS HISTORY,TOMORROW IS MYSTERY BUT...TODAY IS THE "GIFT"...**

**AND THAT IS WHY TODAY IS CALLED AS "PRESENT"**

**...**


End file.
